Witnesses
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: "-Je veux survivre pour témoigner de l'horreur qu'on à vécu. C'est tout ce qui compte." Livia Wolf, survivante face aux morts-vivants, préfère tenter de s'en sortir seule. Mais lorsqu'elle tombe sur une vieille connaissance, elle doit adapter sa solitude à la vie de groupe. Mais quand on a appris à détester les autres, il est difficile de vivre en communauté.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Je marche d'un pas énervé, mes sacs dans les mains, laissant derrière moi un groupe d'hommes plus que surpris.

-Livia ! Reste ici !

Je me stoppe. L'homme qui a prononcé mon nom se lève et marche vers moi.

-Arrête toi.

Il se stoppe a l'intonation de ma voix. Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde froidement.

-Allez, fais pas la gueule et reviens t'asseoir.

-Pas question. J'suis pas ta chienne.

Il tique mais tente de se calmer, son degré d'alcool est déjà élevé, il titube vers moi et sa grosse main crasseuse vient se poser sur mon épaule.

-Allez, viens te rasseoir. Tu vas attraper froid.

Je regarde sa main et lève lentement les yeux vers lui, il se fige un instant puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Dis moi au moins ce qu'on t'a fait de mal.

-Tu me donne envie de gerber.

Il fronce les sourcils, son emprise se resserre, je regarde a nouveau sa main, ses veines ressortent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que vous avez tenté de me faire. Maintenant, deux de vous ont perdu un œil, et les trois autres n'ont plus qu'une main en état de fonctionner. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

-Allez, tu sais bien que c'était pour rigoler.

Je bouge mes doigts, et il hurle de douleur, sa main tombe de mon épaule, un petit poignard est enfoncé horizontalement, il tient son poignet qui crache du sang, la coupure est nette, c'est enfoncé jusqu'à l'os. Les autres rappliquent très rapidement. Je dégaine deux pistolets de mes hanches et les tient a distance.

-Je n'hésiterai pas a vous descendre tous et a attirer les rôdeurs pour qu'ils vous bouffent tout entiers.

Ils reculent, l'autre est a genoux, sur le sol, je m'abaisse a son niveau et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Écoute moi bien. Sans moi, vous tenez pas trois jours. Avec moi, vous mourrez immédiatement. Si tu me poursuis, tu peux dire adieu a ce monde.

Il acquiesce tout en grognant et en se tenant la main. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et retire le poignard d'un coup alors qu'il serre les dents pour ne pas hurler une seconde fois.

-Je suis sure qu'avec ta voix perçante, tu as réveillé tous les morts. Je sais que je vais te manquer alors je vais te laisser un petit souvenir.

Je serre sa main et dessine un W sur sa main. Dès que je le lâche, il tombe a terre, évanoui. Je me relève rapidement, range mes armes et reprends mes sacs. Je me retourne vers eux, les autres ont couru vers la créature répugnante a terre, ils lèvent la tête vers moi, mi apeurés, mi haineux. Je leur fais un grand sourire et la révérence.

-Messieurs, je vous salue.

Je vais ensuite retrouver ma moto garée près de la voiture volée, j'y accroche mes sacs, démarre et m'en vais.


	2. Chapitre I

_Bonjour la compagnie ! Alors je sais que j'ai dit que je ne publierais ici et tout le tra la la mais j'ai aussi dit que ce n'était pas une décision définitive alors me revoilà dans toute ma splendeur. Je viens vous proposer une nouvelle histoire. J'ai vu que le prologue en avait attiré quelques-uns alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre récoltera quelques reviews, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer a publier la suite. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais il n'y a que vous pour encourager les écrivains a écrire. Alors laissez au moins quelques mots, ça me ferait plaisir. Bonne lecture a vous._

* * *

Chapitre I.

Alors que je roule, je suis soulagée d'avoir pensé a un silencieux pour le moteur. J'ai roulé toute la nuit sans rencontrer personne, j'ai vu la direction d'Atlanta alors je l'ai prise. Mais j'ai préféré longer la ville et j'ai pris par les voies ferrées. A l'aube, j'emprunte une petite route qui se termine en chemin de terre, j'arrête le moteur et tire la béquille, je me suis enfin arrêtée, je crois que je suis assez loin maintenant.

Je retire mon casque et souffle profondément. Je sors une bouteille d'eau et me désaltère. Le son d'une branche qui craque me fait lever la tête, c'est le vent qui a porté ce son, néanmoins je sais que je pourrai facilement retrouver l'origine. Il ne faut qu'une demi seconde pour me décider, je commence déjà par attacher la roue avant de la moto a un arbre ou j'y attache également mes sacs, si quelqu'un passe par la, j'aurai le temps de revenir avant qu'il n'ait pu me prendre quoi que ce soit. Je ferme les yeux et lorsque que je les ouvre, je suis prête. Je m'enfonce alors dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

Je marche un moment, discrète. Puis vois deux formes distinctes devant moi, je me cache derrière un arbre et regarde plus discrètement. Il y a un cerf qui broute tranquillement, il a de la chance d'être encore en vie et moi j'ai de la chance de le voir. L'autre forme se révèle être un homme, très discret également, il doit traquer ce cerf. Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir faim. J'ai a manger pour plus de trois jours, la.

Alors que j'observe le cerf, presque face a moi, sans plus prêter attention au chasseur, une flèche passe a deux centimètres de mon oreille, aussitôt je me cache. Merde, il m'a repéré ! Le cerf lève la tête et marche puis me dépasse, je saisis l'occasion et lance un de mes poignards qui atterrit dans sa cuisse, il détale plus vite qu'un lapin et je me maudis d'avoir perdu ma concentration. A cause de l'autre, la ! J'vais le tuer. Je reprends mon souffle et me calme.

Je sais qu'il avance a la poursuite de son cerf et qu'il est curieux a mon propos. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre. J'entends ses pas, je suis sure qu'il est aux aguets, prêt a tirer. Je tourne autour de l'arbre alors qu'il passe et me retrouve derrière lui, je dégaine un poignard et lui saute dessus en poussant un cri de guerre, surpris, il tombe a terre, j'en profite pour planter ma lame a quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il voit ce que ça fait, puis je veux m'asseoir sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger mais il est rapide et se retourne, ne prête même pas attention a mon visage et veut me foutre un poing, je l'arrête a une main puis plonge sur le côté, il se dépêche alors de me monter dessus, il pose la main sur mon poignet, je mords ses phalanges, il me lâche la main, je dégaine un sabre à l'horizontale en direction de sa gorge. Je fais face a un pistolet qui vise l'espace entre mes deux yeux.

Tout redevient calme pour un moment, on reprend notre souffle tout en ne quittant pas nos menaces de mort des yeux. Je fronce les sourcils et ose la première le regarder, un t-shirt vert plein de crasse, des cheveux bruns courts lui collant au front, la sueur fait briller son visage, il est a bout de souffle. Ses deux yeux bleus rencontrent alors les miens, quelque chose vient me frapper intérieurement. Il est assis sur mes hanches et ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je l'interroge du regard et il acquiesce, un mince sourire en coin, je range mon sabre et il baisse son flingue, sans le lâcher pour autant. On reprend notre souffle. Maintenant c'est au premier qui parlera. Une question me brûle les lèvres.

-Tu fous quoi ici ?

-Je chasse... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une crétine fasse fuir ma proie.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Y'a que toi pour me sauter dessus... En criant comme une barbare.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Y'a aussi que toi pour me mordre. Pauv' folle, t'as pas changé.

-T'es pire que moi, je te signale que t'avais le même look quand nos chemins se sont séparés.

-J'croyais que tu tenterais jamais la couleur "vierge".

-Y'a que les crétins pour pas changer d'avis ou de look d'ailleurs.

Je le détaille avec un sourire triomphant.

-Toujours aussi sympa, hein ?

-Comme toi. Ah ! Je sais quoi te dire de sympa.

-Vas-y.

-Y'a un truc qui a changé en bien. Ta façon de te battre, c'est passé de fillette a quelque chose de potable.

-Ça y est, t'as fini ?

-Je crois.

Il m'attrape le visage d'une main, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et je me reçois un poing sur la joue. Whoa ! Il cogne bien, le Dixon ! Mais c'est pas poli de pas répondre. Je lui envoie donc un crochet du droit sous le menton, il me baffe et me lâche par la même occasion, je l'attrape au cou et le fait plonger sur le côté, il m'attrape les hanches et m'entraîne avec lui mais je suis la première a me retrouver au dessus, je m'assois sur lui et veux lui envoyer mon poing, il me chope le bras a deux mains, j'ai toujours ma main gauche, il l'attrape également et alors que je pousse pour l'atteindre, il tente de me repousser, je me penche en avant pour lui mettre un coup de boule, il a le réflexe de m'arrêter en prenant mon visage a deux mains.

-Si tu me prends la tête, t'as plus mes mains !

Je le chatouille alors, il tente de rester sérieux et secoue la tête, il a lâché la mienne. Je connais ses points sensibles alors je n'y vais pas de main morte,il renonce a se protéger et lève les mains en l'air. Je m'arrête aussitôt et penche la tête sur le côté. Il me fait basculer dans l'autre sens et me chatouille de plus belle, j'éclate de rire alors qu'il s'assoit sur moi et continue son crime, tranquillement. J'arrive a attraper ses mains et à entrelacer nos doigts. Surpris, il ne bouge plus, regarde nos mains puis me regarde moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'observe. Sans prévenir, il tire ses bras en arrière et m'attire a lui, je me retrouve tout près de lui, nos souffles déjà rapides s'accélèrent et se mêlent. Je baisse les yeux, gênée de cette proximité.

-Nan, regarde moi... Livia, regarde moi.

Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui, il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

-Tu m'as putain de tellement manquée.

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Daryl.

Il ne bouge pas, comme s'il hésitait.

-Hé, je sais que t'es pas trop démonstratif mais tu viens de me retrouver vivante dans tout ce merdier. Promis, je dirais rien a personne.

Il soupire et passe ses mains dans mon dos et enfouit la tête dans mon cou, je sens son sourire sincère qu'il cache sur ma peau.

-Bordel, tu sens toujours la cannelle, ça n'a pas changé non plus.

Heureusement qu'il ne me voie pas parce que mes joues rouges contrastent parfaitement avec mes cheveux blancs.

-Tu jures toujours autant.

-Ta gueule, toi tu rougis a cause d'une seule remarque sur ton odeur donc t'as pas a la ramener.

-Et ton cerf ?

-J'ai tout mon temps, le soleil vient a peine de se lever.

-Je l'ai blessé a la patte.

-Tu vois ? J'ai tout mon temps.

-D'accord. Alors ca te dit qu'on s'allonge un moment ? J'ai pas dormi de la nuit et puis on n'est même pas obligés de parler.

Il se penche en avant et alors que je tombe, il nous fait basculer et je finis sur lui.

-T'es toujours aussi nulle pour convaincre.

-J'ai pas réussi ?

-Moi, c'est pas la même chose, j'ai pitié de toi.

J'veux le baffer mais ma main retombe au dernier moment, parce que j'ai la tête sur sa poitrine et que j'entends son battement de cœur. Son corps est alors secoué par de légers tremblements.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-Nan, pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on se fout sur la gueule un moment, on se repose puis on recommence puis on se repose a nouveau, on a pas évolué.

-D'une certaine manière, si. Notre rapport face au reste du monde est différent, adulte. Mais entre nous deux, on peux rester des gamins, et je crois que si on arrive encore a se marrer, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu.

Il garde le silence, je commence a fermer les yeux, et profite de l'instant pour le graver dans ma mémoire.

-Eh... Tu te souviens ?

Je lève la tête, il a levé son petit doigt, j'y accroche le mien, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi. Moi.

-Contre le monde entier.

-On a fait une longue pause entre-temps.

-Malgré la distance et les évènements, on ne s'est pas oubliés quand même.

-Ouais. Dis t'aurais pas pris du poids, toi ?

Je ricane et secoue la tête puis lâche sa main.

-Tu vas m'emmerder encore longtemps ?

-C'est mon rôle.

-Nan, c'est le mien. Je suis une emmerdeuse professionnelle. Toi, t'es un amateur.

Il ricane.

-En parlant d'emmerdeur, comment va Merle ?

-Il ferme jamais sa gueule alors je dirais qu'il va pas trop mal.

-Tant mieux si il est en vie.

-J'sais pas si c'est un cadeau.

-T'as quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières au moins.

-T'es toute seule ?

-J'ai ma moto et mes armes. Je ne peux compter que sur moi même.

-Ok, pour le coup, t'es plus dans la merde que moi. Avec Merle, on a rencontré un groupe de survivants. On est pas trop loin du campement.

-Hier encore, j'avais aussi un campement. Cinq hommes et de l'alcool. Ces crétins ont tous tenté de me toucher, ils enchaînaient les blagues salaces, ils étaient corpulents, je me suis dit que si jamais on était attaqués, les rôdeurs avaient de quoi manger. Mais hier, j'en ai eu marre, l'un d'eux a tenté de me retenir et d'user de la violence, il a plus que sa main gauche pour se branler.

-Y'a que moi qu'ai le droit de te faire chier.

-Yep.

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

-Tu sais, j'ai roulé toute la nuit, je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de ces enflures, j'arrive plus a dormir la nuit a cause d'eux. J'ai pas peur des rôdeurs, ils veulent nous bouffer mais c'est juste le reflet des hommes, on se bouffe, on se marche dessus. Au final, je m'inquiète plus de vivre avec les vivants que de mourir a cause des morts qui marchent.

-T'as des choses a dire, hein ?

-Ouais, mais tu me connais déjà, j'vais paraître forte, et garder ça pour moi.

-Mais tu sais que je suis la et que j'ai du temps pour t'écouter.

-Oui, je sais. Ca fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens.

-Ouais. Repose toi, si tu veux.

-C'est gentil mais j'veux pas dormir, j'veux pas te laisser seul.

-Je n'insisterai pas, Liv'. Mais reste un peu, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Okay.

Je reste attentive aux bruits qui m'entourent mais tout reste calme pendant une dizaine de minutes. Alors que je commence a plonger dans le sommeil, je sens sa main s'approcher de ma tête, il pose doucement les doigts sur mes cheveux, je le laisse penser que je suis endormie et il commence a bouger légèrement le pouce, je souris et m'endors au rythme de sa respiration.


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II.

Une main crasseuse vient se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne mais je ne vois personne, d'autres mains viennent m'immobiliser les bras, je tente de me dégager et cherche un de mes poignards, rien. Je n'ai aucune arme, je n'ai plus qu'un large t-shirt pour me couvrir et j'entends des voix me dire que tout va bien se passer. Je secoue la tête et une odeur d'alcool emplit mes narines, mon père se dirige vers moi et me donne un revolver, il se transforme soudain en rôdeur mais ne veut pas me manger, il pleure. Je m'approche de lui mais m'arrête a bonne distance, il baisse les yeux et je suis son regard, un corps est allongé par terre, c'est Daryl, il a des traces de morsures partout, seul son visage est intact. Je lève les yeux vers mon père, les larmes roulent sur mes joues et tombent sur la crosse du revolver. Je veux parler alors j'ouvre la bouche mais je n'arrive pas a parler, je suis muette.

-Je suis désolée, Liv', je t'ai transformé en machine a tuer, ce n'était pas la vie a laquelle tu étais destinée. Tire sur lui maintenant.

Je secoue la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsque que je les ouvre a nouveau, je suis face a la même scène mais autour de nous, il y a Merle et d'autres gens, avec des rôdeurs dans la foule. Tout le monde me regarde silencieusement. Merle s'accroupit devant moi. Mon père a disparu, il n'y a que le cadavre de Daryl qui est resté.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué, Liv'.

Tout le monde reprend en pointant le doigt sur moi.

-C'est toi. C'est toi !

-Tu l'as tué !

Ils crient maintenant, je n'arrive pas a m'arrêter de sangloter nerveusement, ca me fait mal aux poumons. Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre et regarde avec horreur, mon t-shirt se déchirer, des mains crasseuses en sortent, je veux les arrêter avec mes propres mains mais elles continuent de me retirer mes organes et de les jeter. Je ne meurs toujours pas, aucune délivrance ne vient me tirer de là. Une lumière blanche m'entoure, je regarde mes mains, un W rouge est dessiné sur ma main gauche. J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais je suis toujours muette. Une adolescente apparaît alors devant moi, je me reconnais et me souris. Mon moi adolescente ouvre la bouche et crie de toutes ses forces.

-Livia ! Réveille toi !

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement et regarde autour de moi, le souffle court. Je suis dans une forêt, couchée sur le corps de Daryl qui remue justement. Je me redresse et m'assois, il s'assoit et se frotte les yeux.

-Je crois que je me suis endormi, aussi.

Je regarde mes mains et remarque que je tremble. Il lève la tête vers moi et remarque mon état.

-T'es en sueur. Liv' tu vas bien ?

-Fous moi une claque.

-Quoi ?

-Claque moi.

Il fronce les sourcils mais me claque quand même, je ressens la douleur. Je porte la main a ma joue rouge et lève les yeux sur lui, les yeux embués.

-Merde, j'suis désolé, Liv'.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes pleurs. Mon corps est tout de même secoué par des tremblements. Je tente de me calmer. Il me serre plus fort et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Shhh, shhh... Allez, Liv', calme toi.

-Je...J'y.. arrive.. pas.

-Tu dois essayer, Liv'. Respire, ca va aller.

-O...Okay.

Je ferme les yeux et enfouis la tête dans son cou, mes mains viennent toucher le dos de son t-shirt puis l'agripper comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je reprends mon souffle et chasse toute idée de ma tête, il n'y a plus que l'odeur de Daryl, ses bras qui me serrent et ses doigts qui caressent mes cheveux. Il ne montre jamais ses émotions et n'est pas très démonstratif mais il s'ouvre bien plus a moi que n'importe qui d'autre et comme je l'ai déjà réconforté de cauchemars dans le passé, c'est lui prend la relève aujourd'hui. Mes tremblements cessent peu a peu et j'ai réussi a retenir mes larmes. J'ai repris ma respiration a un rythme normal.

-Un cauchemar ?

-C'était horrible, je n'arrivais pas a m'en sortir, il a fallu que je me crie dessus pour que j'arrête.

-Je veux bien te croire, jamais je ne t'ai vue comme ça.

Je pince les lèvres, il me lâche doucement et m'observe, je fuis son regard.

-Si je te dis un truc, tu peux me jurer de ne le répéter a personne, pas même si ça pouvait sauver ma vie ?

-Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Il baisse les yeux. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, il me regarde a nouveau.

-On a parcouru beaucoup de chemin, séparément. Je ne connais pas les gens sur qui tu comptes aujourd'hui et demain et je ne sais pas comment le futur va nous tomber dessus. Mais ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi, a tout prix, il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me connaitre.

-Ouais.

-Tu dois le jurer sur notre amitié, c'est sérieux.

-Je le jure sur notre amitié.

-Alors voila, il faut que tu saches que même si je fais croire le contraire, j'ai des insécurités. Tout le monde me croit plus forte, plus libre, plus heureuse mais c'est faux, je me débrouille tout juste pour respirer. Intérieurement, je suis faible. Le seul truc qui me fait avancer, c'est mon but. Quand tout ça a commencé, je me suis fixé un but, un truc pour lequel je ferais tout.

Je prends une pause, il m'écoute attentivement.

-Quand tout ce merdier sera fini parce que tout se termine un jour, je veux être la pour raconter notre histoire, je veux que personne n'oublie. Parce que c'est ce que les gens font, ils oublient et mentent. La vérité est aussi cruelle que libératrice donc je serai le témoin de cette humanité décimée.

-Et si tu meurs avant ?

-J'ai été entraînée pour échapper a la mort, j'abandonnerai pas la partie de sitôt.

-J'voudrais pouvoir te dire que je crois en toi mais c'est dur. Le plus facile serait de te traiter de folle.

-Je sais que je poursuis une chimère, une utopie mais c'est cette folie qui me permet d'être en vie. Je te demande simplement de garder ça pour toi. Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me connaitre.

Il acquiesce. Je hoche la tete.

-Maintenant, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées ou les images reviendront.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider a retrouver la proie que tu as fait fuir ?

-Si tu n'avais pas tiré un carreau dans ma direction, il n'aurait pas bougé.

Il sourit.

-J'prends ça pour un oui.

Il se relève et me tends la main. Je lui prends et il me relève facilement.

-Daryl, je suis nulle pour la chasse.

-M'enfous, tu l'as fait fuir, tu viens avec moi.

Il s'éloigne, je récupère la lame que j'ai plantée dans la terre et le rejoins.

-Maintenant, tu ferme ta grande gueule et tu me suis.

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi.

Il continue mais je ne me laisse pas distancer et marche a ses côtés, il fait craquer des branches, je ne fais aucun bruit. Après quelques minutes ou il suit la piste des sabots du cerf, je lui fous un coup de pied, il se relève et me fusille du regard, silencieuse, je lui indique une forme. Il y a un rôdeur qui erre. Il pointe son arbalète mais je pose la main sur son bras. L'autre ne nous a pas repéré. Il est occupé a s'avancer vers une autre forme couchée qui tente de se relever tant bien que mal. Le cerf ! Je retire ma main de son bras, il vise et l'abat. Le cerf se démène pour se relever mais tombe a chaque fois.

-Il est complètement paniqué.

-Le camp est de l'autre côté, il faut le rapprocher.

-Ok, laisse moi faire.

Il acquiesce, je souffle puis me rapproche doucement et j'atteins finalement la bête qui me regarde, totalement affolée. Je tends la main pour le calmer et lui parle.

-Eh, doucement. Je sais, t'as très peur mais t'inquiète, je ne veux pas te manger. Je veux juste t'aider a te relever, ok ?

Je continue d'avancer en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

-Je vais commencer par reprendre ce couteau qui doit te faire mal. Je suis désolée, c'était la dernière chose a faire.

J'agrippe le poignard et le retire doucement puis le range, le cerf se relève alors et après m'avoir observé, il se retourne et boite vers Daryl qui le laisse passer, je le suis. L'animal continue sa route et on le suit, on marche longuement, je suis concentrée sur le cerf et je ne saurai dire sur quoi il est concentré mais il continue d'avancer. On dépasse l'endroit ou on s'est trouvés et on continue pendant encore un moment, puis il me fait me baisser et tire sur le cerf qui coure, passe a côté d'une colline de rochers et le bruit de sa chute retentit. Je veux y aller mais il me signale d'attendre et se baisse a mes côtés, un rôdeur passe a côté de nous sans nous voir et disparaît également. Un cri est poussé.

-La saloperie. Allez, on y va.

On coure jusqu'à l'endroit, une clairière, cinq hommes arrivent également et regardent le rôdeur qui leur tourne le dos et mange tranquillement le cou de l'animal. Il se retourne en entendant le bruit et ils se mettent a le rouer de coups, je croise les bras et regarde le spectacle. Un vieil homme se décide finalement a lui trancher la gorge, la tête roule a terre.

-C'est le premier qu'on a ici, ils ne viennent pas aussi loin.

-Normal, ils n'ont plus rien en ville alors ils s'enfoncent dans les bois.

Le rôdeur les interrompt et ouvre la mâchoire, je jette un poignard qui atterrit dans son le monde se tourne vers moi, même Daryl.

-Tu réagis vite.

Je hausse les épaules. Et vais récupérer mon poignard en passant entre les autres qui s'écartent. Des femmes sont plus loin et nous observent. Je recule en voyant tout ce monde et mon pied bute contre la tête du rôdeur qui roule jusqu'au cerf. Daryl décide alors de se manifester.

-Ça faisait des heures que je le traquais et ce gros fils de pute l'a bouffé. Putain, fais chier !

Il se met a donner des coups de pied rageurs dans le corps inanimé. Je pose une main calme sur son épaule, il s'arrête, se retourne vers moi en reprenant son souffle.

-Calme-toi. Y'a peut être moyen de trancher a partir du poitrail...

-Je m'y risquerais pas.

Je regarde un mec a casquette. Je fais confiance a personne mais mon instinct me souffle de me méfier encore plus de lui.

-Pfff.. tout ça pour rien. Vous vous démerdez pour la prochaine chasse. J'vais voir mon frangin.

Il s'en va, je le suis sans un regard pour les autres. On sort des bois et on arrive dans un espace dégagé, alors qu'il appelle son frère, je regarde autour de moi, un camping car, des voitures, et les tentes doivent être plus loin. Un groupe est rassemblé près du camping-car et les hommes nous rejoignent. Le mec a la casquette parle a Daryl.

-Tu pourrais t'arrêter deux secondes, j'ai a te parler.

-Il est ou mon frère ?

-Il y a eu un problème a Atlanta.

-Quoi ?

Un autre prend la relève, je me rapproche doucement de Daryl. Il a enlevé son arbalète et commence a tourner en rond.

-Bon,je ne vois pas comment dire ça autrement. J'ai du menotter ton frère au toit d'un immeuble parce qu'il représentait une menace pour le groupe.

Oh la, il commence a bouger et a s'énerver. Ça n'est pas bon pour les autres.

-Qui t'es, toi ?

-Rick Grimmes.

-Ok Rick ! Alors attends voir, laisse moi digérer l'info. Tu veux dire que t'as laissé mon frère pourrir sur le toit comme une bête, face aux rôdeurs?

Il sort rapidement son couteau et saute sur Rick qui l'empoigne a deux bras et le jette a terre, Daryl se relève et le mec a la casquette le prend par derrière en passant son bras autour de son cou et en lui immobilisant la tête. Je m'approche d'eux et m'assois sur Daryl qui remue, je croise les bras et lève la tête vers le type qui me regarde surpris. J'acquiesce et il lâche Daryl.

-Laisse moi aller cogner ce type !

-Non, je ne bougerais pas. Mais toi tu va me donner ce couteau.

-Il a laissé crever mon frère !

-J'ai entendu mais rien ne dit qu'il est mort, il est menotté. Donne moi ce couteau et calme toi.

-Pas question !

Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et lui retire le couteau des doigts.

-Là, voila. Maintenant, t'as plus qu'a te calmer et a écouter la suite.

-Laisse moi les cogner.

Je secoue la tête et reprends pour les autres, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous avez intérêt a avoir une suite sinon je le laisse faire un massacre.

-Moi, j'ai une info.

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers un noir qui s'approche de nous et s'arrête a bonne distance.

-Des rôdeurs ont envahi l'immeuble et j'avais la clé mais je l'ai fait tomber.

-Et tu pouvais pas la ramasser ?

-Elle est tombée dans une canalisation.

-C'est censé me consoler ?

-Non. Mais j'ai peut être une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai eu le temps de mettre une chaine et un cadenas a la porte du toit, ils n'ont pas pu passer.

Je hausse un sourcil en direction du noir.

-Il a fait de son mieux, Daryl. On n'avait pas le temps.

-Pas le temps ?! Pfff, allez tous crever en enfer !

Je me relève et tends une main a Daryl qui la prend et je le relève. Je croise ensuite les bras, regarde Daryl puis Rick.

-Avant ça, dites nous ou il est. On va aller le chercher.

-Rick va vous aider. C'est ce que t'as dit, non ?

On se tourne vers une femme, grande, mince, longs cheveux bruns. Rick acquiesce. C'est surement sa femme.

-Bon, j'y retourne.

Sa femme rentre dans le camping-car, tout le monde baisse les yeux et Rick s'éloigne. La discussion est terminée, je ramasse l'arbalète et m'éloigne, Daryl me suit.


	4. Chapitre III

_Salut les loulous ! Alors j'ai remarqué que pas mal de personnes étaient venues lire cette histoire mais une seule a laissé son avis. Et pour ça, je me dois de la remercier chaleureusement ici-même._

 **Evilfaul :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai dansé de joie pendant dix bonnes minutes. Je suis ravie que Livia te plaise, je l'ai pas mal travaillée donc c'est mon p'tit bout de chou bien badass ! Voici la suite, en espérant te revoir dans l'espace reviews :)_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, si vous faites l'effort de me laissez quelques mots, vous aurez l'honneur d'être en tête d'affiche et je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir. Enfin, bon je n'insisterai jamais assez sur ce genre de plateformes où les lecteurs se font fantômes tandis que les auteurs se meurent._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous revois au prochain chapitre. By-bye !_

* * *

 **Chapitre III.**

-On a plus qu'a attendre qu'il soit prêt.

-J'dois nettoyer mes carreaux.

Je lui redonne l'arme et il s'assieds, je me pose à ses côtés. Il commence sa besogne, l'air renfrogné.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé le cogner ? Tu ne les connais même pas.

-C'est vrai mais dès que t'as entendu que Merle était menotté, t'as pété un câble. Je peux comprendre que ça ne t'enchante pas mais il a mis une chaine et un cadenas a la porte, je crois savoir que les rôdeurs ne passent pas au travers des chaînes.

-Avec cette chaleur, il doit crever de soif. On ferait même pas ça a un animal.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ils ont eu tort mais c'était peut être le dernier recours qu'ils aient eu. L'immeuble a été envahi par les rôdeurs, ils devaient s'enfuir.

-Pfff, mais bien sur.

Rick revient, changé en shériff. Je tente de détendre l'atmosphère

-Bah tiens ! On a le shériff du comté pour nous aider.

Daryl ricane à mon commentaire et je souris.

-Alors tu nous laisses tomber ?

-Non, Shane. Je ne laisse tomber personne.

Shane ? Ok, c'est noté.

-Merle Dixon ? Cet enfoiré ne...

-Eh, fait gaffe a ce que tu dit a propos de Merle !

-C'est le bon mot, je sais ce que je dit. Il ne te filerait même pas un verre d'eau s'il te voyait crever !

-Je m'en tape de ce qu'il ferait, ce que je sais, c'est qu'on l'a laissé en plan, sous le soleil. Aucun animal ne mériterait de finir comme ça et encore moins un être humain. Et je sais qu'il y a un sac d'armes venant du poste avec 700 munitions.

-Daryl, cette fille et toi contre les rôdeurs ? C'est ça, ton super plan ?

Elle était la première à proposer son mari et maintenant elle a des réticences ? Eh bah..

Rick se tourne vers un asiatique qui secoue aussitôt la tête.

-Encore moi ?

-Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais tu connais Atlanta comme ta poche, ça me rassurerait que tu vienne et elle aussi.

-...Okay.

-Rick, je veux que tu comprennes un truc. Tu nous mets tous en danger, un rôdeur était là ce matin, ils sortent des villes ! Imagine qu'il y en ait plus qui viennent nous attaquer ! Il nous faut des hommes pour les repousser !

-Shane, on reviendra. Cette discussion est terminée.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas Rick.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en regardant Daryl qui secoue la tête.

-Pendant que vous discutez, Merle a le temps de mourir trois fois. Donc si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, je n'y vais qu'avec Daryl comme ça personne ne sera en danger a part nous deux. Je ne connais pas Atlanta mais on le trouvera et on s'en sortira.

Je me lève sous le regard des autres.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre que vous vouliez bien vous décider. Je sais que Merle est un connard, un bouffon et j'en passe mais j'ai appris à le supporter. Alors moi je suis volontaire pour aider Daryl a aller le chercher et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sacrifier comme des héros de tragédie grecque !

Rick est prêt a me parler.

-Non, tu n'as qu'à rester ici puisque ta femme et ton fils ne veulent pas que tu partes et tu ne veux pas retourner dans cette ville, ça se voit. Alors Daryl et moi, on va y aller. Vous restez ici, pour protéger le camp. Personne n'est à l'abri des rôdeurs.

Je me tourne vers Daryl, il acquiesce et se lève. On s'éloigne en les laissant derrière nous.

-On va prendre ma moto.

-La mienne est attachée à un arbre avec mes sacs.

-Elle est à l'abri et si t'as pas de viande crue, les rôdeurs n'y feront même pas gaffe donc on ira la chercher au retour. T'as assez de munitions ?

-Les chargeurs sont pleins.

-Tant mieux.

Il grimpe et démarre, je m'assieds derrière lui et m'accroche. On quitte rapidement le camp et on roule un moment.

-Prends la voie ferrée, faut qu'on reste discrets.

Il tourne et après un moment, on s'arrête et il cache la moto derrière un pilier. On se regarde puis on s'engage par un trou dans le grillage.

-T'as une idée d'où il faut chercher ?

-Le centre d'Atlanta.

-Ils ont été chercher des provisions ?

-Yep.

-Alors un supermarché.

Je prends deux de mes poignards, en garde.

-Allez, on fonce en enfer.

-Je suis juste à côté de toi.

On commence par emprunter des petites rues puis on se retrouve rapidement au centre. On se plaque au mur alors que la rue grouille de rôdeurs. Je jette un regard en face.

-Putain, si ça c'est pas du bol.

Le supermarché, juste en face.

-On a pas le choix, on doit foncer. On tranche et on court.

Je lui passe trois poignards, il range son arbalète dans son dos, je dégaine mes sabres et tranche deux têtes, puis fonce dans l'ouverture qui s'est créé. Alors qu'il surveille mes arrières, je dégage le passage. Je tranche tout à portée de lame et on finit par arriver dans le supermarché, on fonce se cacher derrière un portant de vêtements, a bout de souffle. Ils ne nous ont pas suivi. On se regarde a nouveau puis on monte les marches rapidement. La porte est bel et bien bloquée de l'intérieur.

-Comment on fait maintenant ?

Je regarde la lame de mon sabre.

-Recule.

Il s'exécute, je lève le sabre puis l'abat sur la chaîne qui finit par lâcher au bout de quelques coups. Je me tourne vers Daryl, qui me regarde, l'air stupéfait.

-Quoi ?

-J'hésite entre te demander si je suis drogué ou bourré.

Je pousse la porte d'un coup de pied et fonce à l'extérieur.

-Merle !

-Merle !

On sort sur le toit mais personne ne s'y trouve. On baisse les yeux, une seule main et une paire de menottes ainsi qu'une scie ensanglantée nous narguent.

-Non ! Putain ! Non !

Il marche en long et en large, jette son arbalète. Je laisse tomber mon sabre.

-Daryl, arrête toi.

-Non ! Ils l'ont forcé à se mutiler !

-Je sais, Daryl. Je sais.

-J'vais leur défoncer la gueule ! Surtout a Rick et a T-Dog !

Il repart dans l'autre sens et je le rattrape.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Ca ne sert a rien de repartir pour leur foutre un poing.

Il se retourne vers moi et se frotte un œil.

-Daryl, calme toi.

-Non, je vais leur défoncer la gueule, Livia.

-Merle n'est pas mort, il y aurait plus de sang.

-Alors il est où ?! Dis moi ou il est !

N'ayant pas de réponse, je lui prends la tête entre les mains et appuie mon front contre le sien.

-Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Calme toi.

-Si j'y retourne, je les tue.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries.

-C'est pas des conneries, j'ai vraiment envie de leur péter la gueule.

-Je sais que c'est pas l'envie qui te manque mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on a une piste à suivre.

Je le lâche et il regarde par terre, les gouttes de sang forment un chemin trouble qu'on peut suivre a l'œil. Je remarque un sac d'outils, je mets la scie dedans et prends le sac sur mon épaule. Ça peut toujours servir. Il reprends son arbalète et je prends mon sabre. On traverse le toit et on redescend une autre volée d'escaliers. On pénètre alors dans une cuisine.

-Ça sent le gaz.

En effet, une cuisinière est allumée et sur un bout de fer se trouve de la peau brulée.

-Il a tenté de cautériser la plaie.

-C'est un dur a cuire.

-C'est le cas de le dire.

On continue et on arrive a une vitre brisée, un torchon taché de sang et les traces continues sur les marches de l'escalier de secours.

-Bon sang, il est allé jusqu'où comme ça ?

-Il se croit seul alors il va aussi loin qu'il le peut.

-Allez, on continue.

On passe la fenêtre et on descend rapidement dans une ruelle. La piste s'arrête brutalement.

-Et maintenant ? Il est parti par où ?

-Il n'a pas pu arrêter le sang aussi facilement.

Je fais quelques pas en avant dans les deux direction pour voir si le sang reprendrait son cours mais rien. Je reviens vers Daryl et secoue la tête.

-Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas mort. Il a du être trouvé par quelqu'un et emmené. On a du l'assommer parce qu'il s'est débattu et...

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par le corps de Daryl qui tombe à terre. Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Je dépose le sac d'outils à terre et m'agenouille devant lui.

-On le retrouvera jamais. Je suis seul maintenant.

Je passe les bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser sur son front puis je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes de silence ou je sens tomber ses larmes sur mes jambes, il passe timidement ses bras dans mon dos. Je le serre contre moi et ses doigts agrippent mon gilet, il resserre son étreinte et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Peu après, je sens mon épaule devenir humide. Et quelques reniflements. Puis un soupir.

-Il est parti. Mon frère. Il a disparu.

-Je sais que c'est dur. Mais on peut pas rester ici. Il faut qu'on bouge. Te laisse pas abattre. J'ai besoin que tu continue a te battre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver a nouveau seule. Et tu n'es pas tout seul, pas tant que je suis en vie. On doit sortir de cet enfer. Tu m'entends, Daryl ? On doit partir. Il n'est pas ici. On le retrouvera. Pas maintenant. Mais il est encore en vie. Et il est pas assez idiot pour mourir maintenant qu'il est avec d'autres personnes. Il va survivre, pour lui et pour toi. Il ne te laissera pas tout seul et moi non plus. Imagine ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait comme ça.

-Il se foutrait de ma gueule.

-Alors tu dois te relever et continuer d'avancer. Pour moi et pour lui. Tu dois nous prouver que tu peux surmonter les épreuves que la vie te donne.

Il acquiesce et je le lâche. Je me relève et lui tends la main, il l'attrape et se relève puis se frotte les yeux. Je reprends le sac d'outils et attends qu'il soit prêt. Il soupire puis se concentre.

-Ok, on se tire d'ici.

-Alors on va faire la marche arrière vu que c'est le seul chemin que je connaisse. Ca serait pas le moment de se perdre.

On retraverse la cuisine, j'y prends deux bières encore à moitié vides, je suis sûre que Merle en a bu un peu et on redescend les marches. On se cache derrière le portique de vêtements et j'en profite pour regarder si il y a des trucs utiles.

-Tu fous quoi ? On doit y aller !

-On peut pas faire comme a l'aller, le passage en force n'est pas la meilleure stratégie et ça ne marche qu'une fois. Il nous faut une diversion.

-Et tu propose quoi, faire une liquidation ?

-Nan..

Je lui montre la bouteille.

-Un feu de joie. Mais tant qu'on est ici, autant prendre quelques trucs.

-Voler, c'est mal.

Je le regarde, hausse les épaules puis continue ma recherche en roulant des choses utiles dans un autre sac.

-C'est bon maintenant ?

Mon regard est attiré par un lot de briquets. Agréablement surprise, j'en prends dix que je fourre dans mes poches. Puis reviens auprès de Daryl. Je déchire des bouts de tissu que j'enfonce dans le goulot. Je secoue les deux bouteilles pour que le tissu soit bien imbibé d'alcool. Ensuite je prends le sac de vêtements que je mets sur mon épaule. Lui prends le sac d'outils et l'autre bouteille. Je lui donne un briquet. On avance furtivement jusqu'à l'entrée. Puis on lance nos bières enflammées près de voitures. Ce qui est bien avec l'essence, c'est que ça explose. Une trouée se forme, les rôdeurs s'intéressant à leurs compagnons pris dans les flammes, on en profite pour courir sans demander notre reste puisqu'ils ne nous remarquent pas. Trop fière, je souris. Puis on ré-emprunte le même dédale de ruelles, je le guide et m'aide de ma mémoire visuelle. On arrive finalement au pilier, complétements essoufflés mais entiers.

-J'te jure... Que j'ai jamais... Rencontré quelqu'un... D'aussi dingue que toi.

J'éclate de rire, un rire d'abord nerveux puis libérateur. Il me suit et on rigole pendant un moment comme des tarés. Même un psychopathe aurait peur de nous. A nouveau a bout de souffle, on doit s'arrêter de se marrer. On se regarde alors et d'un commun accord, on monte sur sa moto, je prends les deux sacs alors qu'il démarre. On laisse enfin cet enfer derrière nous et on roule, je lui indique d'emprunter une petite route et lui fais signe de s'arrêter. Je descends et lui laisse le sac d'outils.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Il acquiesce et je m'enfonce dans le chemin de terre. Peu après, je retrouve ma moto intacte. Un sourire soulagé naît sur mes lèvres. J'aime pas laisser mes affaires toutes seules. Je détache mes sacs et la roue avant puis rattache mes sacs à l'arrière de la moto. Puis je la retourne et descend sans allumer le moteur. Je rejoins Daryl, il a remis une veste. Il siffle de surprise.

-Whaou ! Et t'as même bricolé un silencieux pour le moteur. Jolie bécane montée par un p'tit génie. Je t'accorde mes félicitations.

Je mime une révérence, le sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde le ciel, me situant en fin d'après-midi.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? Pas que je crois qu'ils s'inquiétent pour nous mais bon sait-on jamais ?

Je pouffe de rire et ré-ajuste le sac sur mon épaule. Je démarre finalement ma moto et il m'imite.


	5. Chapitre IV

_Hello la compagnie ! Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois ? Apparement bien puisque vous êtes plus d'une centaine a venir lire cette histoire mais seulement deux personnes se sont données la peine de laisser leur avis. Enfin ! Je ne suis pas là pour ruminer les reproches sans impact. Un peu de positivité !_

 **Evilfaul :** _Merci de ta review ! Et je sais, ça change beaucoup de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Pour te répondre, Livia possède un set de douze couteaux de lancers, attachés en permanence a sa jambe ainsi que deux sabres dans le dos. Et évidemment une poignée d'armes a feu et en tout genres. En espérant te revoir sur ce chapitre :)_

 **Maricia1805 :** _Merci et bienvenue ! Oui, j'ai voulu changer un peu les règles. Voilà la suite et leur passé commun sera dévoilé au fur a mesure mais tu pourras voir que leur relation fusionnelle existe depuis bien longtemps. En espérant te revoir très vite :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A la prochaine, camarades !_

* * *

Chapitre IV.

On roule pendant quelques minutes et on se gare l'un derrière l'autre, une fois arrivés à destination. Alors qu'on rejoint le centre du camp, l'attroupement se forme autour de nous. Là, j'suis pas trop à l'aise. Je prends tout de même la parole pour faire l'inventaire de nos trouvailles.

-On a le sac d'outils, un sac de choses utiles mais pas Merle.

-Vous l'avez forcé à se mutiler. Bande d'enfoirés !

Certains regardent ailleurs, honteux. Mais Rick semble assumer ses actes puisqu'il s'avance vers nous.

-Et le sac d'armes ?

-On ne savait pas ou il se trouvait.

-A quatre, on aurait pu tout ramener.

-Pas Merle. Ok, c'est une grande gueule désagréable mais rien ne vous obligeait à le laisser à la merci des rôdeurs !

-J'ai fait une erreur, ok ? Mais j'étais prêt à aller le libérer ! Si tu avais eu l'obligeance de nous attendre, on y seraient allés, ensemble !

Je pince les lèvres et m'ordonne de rester calme.

-Non. Si nous vous avions attendus, on ne serait pas revenus entiers. Les rues grouillent de rôdeurs. A deux tueurs entraînés, c'est déjà compliqué mais si il faut protéger le shériff et le geek.. Ca nous aurait fait quatre cibles qui demandaient qu'à se faire bouffer ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vos armes et même pas un merci pour ce qu'on vous a rapportés ! Tout ne vous est pas du, Shériff.

Je me retourne pour m'éloigner mais le gars a la casquette m'attrape le bras, je me tends et serre les dents pour ne pas le cogner.

-Attends voir un peu. Tu voudrais pas adoucir tes propos ? Ton ton ne me plait pas du tout.

-J'en ai rien a battre que mon ton et mes propos ne plaisent a personne ! J'ai dit ce que j'avais a dire. Maintenant, lâche moi ou je te rends borgne.

-Et bien...

Je maintiens difficilement mon calme, mon poing me démange. Est-ce que je peux faire de lui mon punching-ball ? Mais il va me frapper aussi... Et ça c'est moins bien. J'ai mis une droite à Daryl ce matin mais c'est tout. Eh, j'ai pas mon compte, là ! Et si je retournais à Atlanta, récupérer ces putains d'armes et boxer les rôdeurs ? ... Alors oui mais non, je finirais pas comme ça ! Mais revenons-en à la situation actuelle. Mon débat intérieur, au lieu de me calmer, n'a fait qu'accentuer l'envie de le frapper.

Voyons... Moi versus Shériff Biscotos. Terrain : Sableux, peut devenir boueux en cas de pluie. Public : Ses amis qui risquent d'intervenir. J'ai Daryl mais comme c'est mon combat, il n'interviendra qu'en dernier recours ou pour me retenir si je ne sais pas que je vais trop loin. Chances de réussite : pas nombreuses. Je pourrais juste le surprendre. Mais il va me haïr. Et tenter de me tuer ou de me voler. Donc si je le fais, je ne reste pas avec eux. Mais si je le fais, j'vais perdre Daryl de vue.. A part si... Ouh là, c'est risqué !

Je me sors de mes pensées alors que je m'aperçois qu'il parlait. Enfin, j'ai pas dû louper grand chose. Et il a toujours pas retiré sa putain de main, j'vais la trancher !

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Il tique. La police aime pas quand on l'écoute pas.

-Je disais que j'ai pas envie de te lâcher. J'attends tes excuses.

Je retiens un sourire. Moi, m'excuser devant eux ?

-Quels sont les chefs d'inculpation ?

Il ricane. Il se fout de ma gueule ! ... Euh, je le fais aussi donc il a pas tout a fait tort.

-Menace d'éborgnement et refus de coopérer.

-C'est un conseil, très avisé d'ailleurs. Et que je sache, j'vous suis pas. Si j'y ai été, c'est d'abord pour aider Daryl a retrouver Merle que vous avez forcé a se mutiler. Mais, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ramasser les outils et quelques bricoles utiles ? Bah, j'aurais mieux fait de continuer mon chemin ! Parce qu'un merci, et je l'ai attendu, ça vous arrache la gueule. Et barre ta main.

-J'crois pas, non.

Là, j'ai terminé. Je pose la main sur son poignet et le serre en tenaille puis je tourne rapidement. Je m'arrête avant de faire craquer son os mais je m'assure que la douleur reste pendant quelques jours. Je le lâche et cette fois, personne pour me retenir.

PDV Externe.

Alors que la jeune femme s'éloigne à grands pas, Daryl se met a applaudir de façon sarcastique.

-Alors là, vous méritez mes applaudissements. Chapeau bas ! Même Merle ne réussissait pas à l'énerver. Si je dois vous donner un conseil pour survivre, c'est de faire d'elle votre alliée plutôt que votre ennemie. Parce que cette fille-là, une fois enragée, fait plus de dégâts que les rôdeurs. Maintenant, j'vais essayer de la calmer... Et toi !

Il pointe son doigt sur Shane qui grimace et se tient le poignet.

-Tu l'approches plus ou elle risque vraiment de te crever un œil et elle se retiendra pas.

L'accusé lève les mains en l'air et fais un pas en arrière.

-Ok, ok, j'ai pigé. Mais tu lui diras qu'elle a intérêt a-...

-Shane, ça suffit !

L'interpellé se retire, marmonnant et grognant.

-Daryl.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourras lui dire que j'aimerais lui parler ?

-Dans tes rêves !

Le brun crache et s'éloigne.

PDV Livia.

Je finis d'accrocher mes sabres à ma moto puis je me laisse aller contre elle jusqu'à toucher le sol. Les pas de Daryl me rejoignent.

-J'peux m'asseoir ?

J'acquiesce et il s'assieds à mes côtés.

-T'as finalement décidé de relâcher la pression ?

-J'ai attendu. J'ai vraiment été patiente. J'voulais juste un merci ou un "sympa d'avoir fait l'aller-retour en enfer à ma place".

-Allez, te retiens pas. Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses.

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

-Tu sais que les forces de l'ordre et moi, on s'entend pas de base. Mais là ce serpent, je le sens pas mais alors vraiment pas. C'est une ordure. Et tu veux qu'j'te dise ? Il a pas sa place parmi les survivants. Lui doit aller du côté des rôdeurs. Ceux qu'on massacre. Si il se fait bouffer, j'te jure que je suis la première à lui trancher la cervelle. Ses amis lui font confiance. Bah putain, c'est le genre de salaud qui baise ta femme dans ton dos et qui se dit meilleur père que toi.

A la dernière phrase, Daryl ricane.

-J'ai dit un truc drôle ?

-Que la vérité.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu vois, j'crois que Shane a couché avec la femme de Rick et il est proche de leur fils.

J'écarquille les yeux, voulant savoir les détails.

-Il voudrait te voir. Tu pourrais lui soutirer des infos.

Je me renfrogne aussitôt.

-Je sais que t'as pas envie de tailler le bout de gras avec lui mais c'est même si c'est un flic, il a le mérite d'être sincère. Ce matin, alors que Shane tournait autour du pot, Rick me l'a annoncé en face. Il reconnaît ses erreurs. Il était prêt à aller chercher Merle tandis que Shane voulait le laisser crever. J'dis pas que je lui fais confiance, je relève juste les faits. Écoute au moins ce qu'il a te dire.

J'acquiesce lentement, c'est rare que Daryl fasse une réflexion posée à part quand il chasse mais il souhaite me calmer.

-Tu prends exemple sur moi pour me calmer ?

-Ta méthode marche bien, il faut l'avouer.

-Oui... Tu sais qu'il va tenter de me recruter ?

Il acquiesce.

-Si je refuse, tu le prends comment ?

-J'viens avec toi.

-Tu les quitterai ?

-J'aurai pas de regrets si je les laisse. Moins de stress, moins de chasse... Par contre, si toi tu t'en vas, j'arriverai pas a t'oublier.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux un instant alors que sa tête repose sur la mienne.

-Merci.

-Je te rends simplement ce que tu fais tout le temps pour moi.

Je souris.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de mon entretien d'embauche.

Il m'aide a me relever. On remonte vers le centre du campement et alors que Rick se lève en me voyant, les autres s'en vont. Daryl va s'asseoir sur une souche.

-Ils ont peur de moi ?

-Tu n'y est pas allée de main morte avec Shane.

-Il exagère, ce n'est même pas le début d'une entorse.

-Enfin, cela vaut mieux que de l'éborgner. J'aimerais te parler.

J'acquiesce et on s'éloigne.

-Bon, ce n'était pas les reproches que j'aurai voulu te faire en premier. Ce sont mes excuses. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir remerciée plus tôt. Tu t'es proposée d'y aller a ma place et même si j'aurai préféré qu'on y aille ensemble, tu n'as pas eu tort. Et c'est vraiment sympa de ta part d'avoir pensé à ramener les outils et l'autre sac. Alors merci.

J'incline la tête, savourant ce court instant de gloire pour lequel j'ai risqué ma vie ainsi que celle de Daryl.

-J'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-tu arrivé avec ta femme et ton fils ?

Il secoue la tête, en un signe négatif.

-J'étais à l'hôpital et j'ai eu un long coma pendant lequel l'infection a commencé à s'installer. Shane a pris soin de ma femme et de mon fils.

-Comment t'es-tu sorti de là ?

Il me raconte son arrivée à Atlanta, la découverte de l'infection, sa cachette, Glenn qui l'a sauvé, Merle, le supermarché et finalement la façon dont ils se sont évadés.

-Ça fait donc seulement deux jours que tu es ici ?

-Oui. Maintenant, je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Je le laisse faire, sachant que les questions seront basiques.

-Comment connais-tu Daryl et Merle ?

-Des amis d'enfance.

-D'où tu viens ?

-Avant tout ça, Louisiane. Il y a deux jours de ça, j'étais encore avec un groupe d'ivrognes. C'était mon bouclier contre les rôdeurs.

-Tu n'aimes pas l'autorité ?

-Je suis ma propre autorité compétente. La police n'a jamais été là pour moi ou pour ma famille.

Il laisse passer un moment de silence, je me doute que cette réponse ne plait pas à un ancien membre de la police.

-Tu te doutes que j'aimerais t'avoir parmi nous.

Je hoche la tête, c'est la raison meme de mon entretien avec lui.

-Daryl a du vous dire qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir de votre coté.

Il acquiesce et je me prépare à ce qu'il me vende une offre de job non-rémunéré, avec tous les avantages mis en avant et les inconvénients glissés sous une astérisque en fin de contrat.

-Je devine que tu préfères survivre seule mais tu es forte, tu as réussi a faire mal à Shane et ce n'est pas le plus fragile d'entre nous. Tu es une tueuse entraînée. De plus, si tu refuses, j'ai très bien compris que Daryl n'hésitera pas à te suivre. On a besoin d'un chasseur comme lui et d'une combattante comme toi. J'ai vu que tu avais plusieurs façons de combattre, ce qui est assez utile. Si je dois vraiment être sincère, tu est un cadeau tombé du ciel.

-Tu te montre convaincant. Mais j'ai quelques précisions à faire, avant de te donner ma réponse.

-Vas-y.

-Premièrement, je veux bien vous suivre mais je ne suis sous les ordres de personne et je suivrai qui je voudrais suivre. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas super sociable et à l'aise parmi un groupe donc si j'agis froidement et si je veux m'éloigner, ne me retenez pas. Je ne suis pas obligée d'être votre amie, juste une alliée pour l'instant. Ensuite, même si il fait une connerie, je resterais du côté de Daryl. Si l'un de nous deux s'en va, les deux partent et il est inutile de nous retenir. Troisièmement, si une décision ne me plait pas, je le ferais savoir de manière directe. Je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds, d'accord ?

Je lui tends ma main, il la serre sans hésiter.

-D'accord.

-Un dernier truc.

-Hmmh ?

-Est-ce que Shane va me rendre la vie difficile ?

-Ca dépend des efforts que tu fais.

J'acquiesce et le laisse partir devant. Puis je marche vers le centre du campement et un homme âgé vient m'aborder.

-J'ai appris que tu nous rejoignais ! Je voulais te remercier d'avoir rapporté mes outils. Ils sont nécessaires pour le camping car.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ah, si ! C'est quelque chose !

Il me tends la main, je la lui serre avec un petit sourire. Il est pas méchant, lui.

-Je m'appelle Dale.

-Livia.

-Joli prénom.

-Merci.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer, on discutera ce soir ?

Il me sourit et s'en va. J'aperçois Daryl qui n'a pas bougé. Je vais donc le rejoindre pour discuter de mon avenir. Il relève la tête et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je m'exécute, silencieuse.

-Alors ?

-J'suis embauchée.

-Bonne nouvelle. On va pouvoir rester dans ce groupe.

-Tu les aime bien ?

-Non, mais je survis avec eux.

-Tu trouve des compromis.

-Bien obligé.

-Dis moi, y 'a combien d'enfants ici ?

-4, ceux de la famille Morales. Sophia, des Pelletier. Et Carl, des Grimes.

-Prénoms des parents. Faut que je les enregistre.

-Miranda et aucune idée, tout le monde l'appelle Morales. Carol et Ed. Rick et Lori.

Je hoche la tête.

-Y'a que les familles qui t'intéressent ?

-Comment s'appelle l'asiatique ?

-Glenn.

-Les deux blondes sont sœurs ?

-Andrea et Amy.

-L'autre mécano ?

-Jim.

-Les blacks ?

-Jacquie et T-Dog.

-Félicitations, tu as une très bonne mémoire !

-Tu déconnes !

-J'te taquine.

-Me cherche pas trop.

-Pourquoi, tu va me chatouiller jusqu'à ma mort ?

Il regarde le ciel, pensif puis se tourne vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est possible. ... A part ça, t'as un toit pour ce soir ?

-Si j'avais encore un toit, je ne serais surement pas là.

-Comme nous tous. Si ça te dit, tu peux venir me tenir chaud.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Je suis ta seule chance. Tous les autres te fuient comme la peste.

-J'avais remarqué. Tu tenteras pas de me violer ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu portes.

-Une armure en titane.

Il secoue la tête.

-Ça me va.

-T'es sur ?

-Quand on veut, on peut.

Je secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Dale s'approche alors de nous.

-Vous venez manger ?

Daryl me regarde et je me relève, attirée par l'odeur de cuisine.


	6. Chapitre V

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous poste la suite de cette fiction et réponds aux reviews peu nombreuses, comme d'habitude._

 **Guest** _: C'est vrai que c'est pas quelqu'un que tu souhaiterais avoir en tant qu' ennemie ! Voici la suite._

 **Evilfaul _:_** _Alors comment dire... J'ai décidé de garder le même nombre de victimes mais l'attaque du camp n'est pas pour tout de suite. Alors voici la suite._

 _Voili-voilou ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous revoir dans l'espace reviews :)_

* * *

Chapitre V.

On aperçoit des pierres disposées en cercle, qui font le tour du foyer principal tandis que dans le ciel, le crépuscule débute son heure de gloire. Tout le monde se tait quand j'arrive. Je tourne la tête, vers Daryl, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu te souviens, c'était exactement pareil quand j'ai cassé la gueule à l'obsédé sexuel sacré champion de basket, au collège.

-Ça, c'était cool.

J'acquiesce et tape dans mes mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

-Sincèrement, j'ai aucune raison de me justifier ou de me sentir coupable après ce que j'ai fait a Shane. Ça ne me dérange pas que vous me fassiez la gueule ou que vous m'évitez, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais le fait est que je vais rester ici, pour tenter de vous protéger des rôdeurs et aider à mettre la nourriture sur la table. Après, je suis pour la liberté d'expression alors si je vous dérange ou si je vous mets mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je partirai pour votre confort. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour, du respect.

Rick acquiesce et d'autres le suivent. Une des blondes me sourit et me donne une part de haricots. J'incline la tête pour la remercier et m'assieds à côté de Daryl qui a aussi reçu sa part. Je mange et écoute les autres parler.

-Alors Livia, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant tout ça ?

Je m'arrête de manger et lève les yeux vers Dale. Un flot d'images rouges et noires emplissent mon champ de vision. Daryl touche ma jambe, je me sors de mes pensées et le regarde, il secoue la tête.

-Mécanicienne. J'étais... mécanicienne.

Je déglutis et me plonge dans la contemplation de mes ongles.

-Intéressant. Tu as déjà eu affaire à des moteurs de camping-car ?

Je hoche la tête rapidement et me lève en déposant mon assiette à moitié vide par terre.

-Excusez-moi. Je n'ai plus faim.

Je sors du cercle et m'éloigne, les poings et la gorge serrée.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Daryl suit du regard sa meilleure amie qui s'enfuit en essayant de modérer ses pas. Ce n'est pas la question du vieil homme qui l'a faite partir, plutôt ce qu'elle fait ressurgir. Il avala sa bouchée et se lève à son tour. Il l'a trop longtemps laissée seule contre ses démons. Il n'est plus le lâche qui la regardait exprimer sa rage et son chagrin. Maintenant qu'il peut se tenir à ses côtés, il ne va pas se retenir. Il s'éloigne sans un mot pour les autres et met un temps à la retrouver, elle sait se montrer muette. Après être resté à l'écoute durant une minute, il entend des grattements et des coups rapides, il se dirige vers la source du bruit et la trouve derrière le tas de rochers, là où le rôdeur a été tué. Loin des autres. Il la voit crispée, debout dans le crépuscule qui s'étire. Il sent l'odeur du sang et s'approche doucement. La roche escarpée est couverte de petites taches de sang.

-Liv', c'est moi.

-Mécanicienne. N'importe quoi.

-Liv', ne t'en prends pas a toi-meme.

-Je ne serais jamais guérie.

-Liv' ! Regarde moi.

L'exclamation lui fait relever les yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et ses poings sont serrés. Tout son visage s'efforce de retenir ce qui cogne en elle. Il fait un pas de plus et referme les bras sur elle en la serrant fort.

-Non, ne viens pas.

-Cogne moi si tu veux. J'en ai rien a battre.

-Va-t-en.

-Non, je suis là et j'y reste.

Elle est prise de spasmes et il la serre encore plus. Elle pose le poing contre son épaule et soupire longuement.

-Ils sont encore là, les fantômes.

-Je sais, Liv'.

-Je ne suis pas libre.

-Je sais.

-Je suis impuissante.

-Je sais.

Elle le frappe doucement et secoue la tête vivement.

-Non, tu ne sais pas ! Daryl. Mon cauchemar... Tu y étais. Mort. Mordu. Partout. Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Rien dire. Mon père m'a ordonnée de te tirer dessus et je n'ai pas pu ! Merle m'a accusée de t'avoir tué. J'ai rien pu faire ! Merde, Daryl ! Je ne changerais jamais ! J'ai mal... Tellement mal.

Le brun ferme les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blanche. Il ne veut pas la lâcher. La jeune femme relâche ses muscles et fait peser son corps sur celui du chasseur qui la retient, celui qui l'empêche de tomber. Quelque chose de froid tombe dans sa nuque et coule sur sa peau. De l'eau ? Non, il ne pleut pas. Alors ça ne peut être qu'une chose... Des larmes. Une prise de conscience s'opère chez elle. Daryl pleure, pour elle. Lui qui n'a jamais pleuré pour personne.

Elle relâche le souffle qu'elle retenait et ses yeux se voilent. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Elle se cache dans le cou de l'archer et agrippe sa veste. Elle renifle et éclate finalement en sanglots. Des sanglots d'enfant. L'appel à l'aide de l'animal blessé. Le cœur meurtri et l'âme souillée, elle a dit qu'elle était mécanicienne pour ne pas les dégouter. Il a fallu une question pour l'ébranler. Si faible et pourtant d'apparence invincible. Combien de fois devait-elle craquer pour expier ses fautes ?

Après plusieurs minutes, elle renifle et lâche la veste qui lui a servi de bouée de sauvetage. Il se détache doucement d'elle et porte la main à l'une de ses joues puis passe son pouce dessus. Elle penche la tête dans sa main et ferme les yeux, un peu plus apaisée qu'avant. Elle sèche ses larmes et regarde ses phalanges rougeâtres et la roche assombrie.

-Tu crois que... ?

Il regarde les petites taches et hoche la tête. Elle soupire et se penche pour attraper de la mousse qu'elle frotte sur la roche. Il l'aide et bientôt, l'effluve disparaît pour leurs deux flairs aiguisés. Elle se redresse et frotte ses mains pour les débarrasser de la terre puis grimace en regardant l'état de ses phalanges.

-C'est con pour une lanceuse de couteaux.

-Si tu crois que ces égratignures vont m'arrêter.

Il sourit et la pousse du poing, elle pouffe de rire.

-Faut soigner ça, banane.

-Ok, patate.

Il fait un pas en avant et s'aperçoit qu'elle ne bouge pas.

-Bouge, courgette.

-Me donne pas d'ordre, crevette.

-Perdu !

-Nan, parce que t'as commencé par un fruit !

-Ton raisonnement tient pas la route, poupée.

-Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, cow-boy ?

-Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça ?

Il hausse les sourcils et s'avance. Elle lève les mains, prête à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Elle l'attend, un air de défi sur le visage. Il acquiesce lentement et se penche, passe un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et se redresse. Elle lâche un hoquet de surprise puis frappe le dos qui lui fait face alors qu'il se met a avancer tranquillement.

-Hé !

-Je regrette. Je ne connais personne qui porte ce prénom.

-Daryl Dixon.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas un sac à patates.

-Ah oui ? Première nouvelle.

-Et pourquoi je pourrai pas être un sac a patates, a ton avis ?

-Parce que tu parles trop.

-Exacte-... N'importe quoi ! Repose moi !

-Arrête de gigoter. On va se faire repérer.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ? J'vais crier au viol.

-Ta réputation va en prendre un coup.

-... Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ?

-Comme tu voudras.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Il traverse le chemin conduisant au campement et je ferme momentanément ma bouche. Il me repose devant sa tente, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors, t'as fini par te taire ?

-Te fais pas d'illusions, c'était juste pour mieux te planter et cacher ton corps tranquillement.

-Attention ! La grande méchante louve est de sortie.

-Te fous pas trop de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Croquer le chasseur ? T'en a pas eu assez de la gosse et la mamie ?

-Me sous-estime pas. Je suis capable de te dévorer lentement.

-Cette perspective ne me déplairait pas.

-File au lit, beau brun.

-Pas sans toi, Snowie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel a l'entente de ce vieux surnom et regarde un instant la tente puis entre à l'intérieur. Je me retourne vers Daryl qui s'installe.

-Belle tente. A qui vous l'avez-volée ?

-C'est plus un prêt sur le long terme.

-Est-ce que l'ancien propriétaire mange les fleurs par la racine ?

-Un peu près.

-Bien.

J'enlève mes bottes et soupire. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main, désinfecte la plaie et entoure ma main d'une bande blanche. Il fait pareil avec l'autre main et je l'observe, concentré sur sa tâche. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi et sourit. Je penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée par son air moqueur.

-T'es meme pas une petite nature. Bravo, mini warrior.

Je souris et il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je l'entoure de mes bras et il me rend mon câlin.

-Hé, ça te dit, on se fait une partie de cartes ?

-Tu déconnes pas ?

Je me détache de lui et sors un paquet de cartes d'une des poches de ma veste et il sourit.

-Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas joué !

-Et moi donc ! Jouer toute seule est rapidement ennuyant.

-Strip poker ?

-Une bataille corse ?

-J'vais démonter tes mains.

-Et j'vais t'enlever tous tes vêtements.

-Une simple bataille alors ?

-Ca marche.

On s'assied par terre et je mélange puis distribue les cartes. On joue tranquillement. Je gagne la première fois.

-C'est la chance du débutant.

-Mauvais perdant.

-J'veux ma revanche.

-Nan, j'suis trop fatiguée.

-Allez... Peureuse.

-Et moi qui voulais préserver ton égo.

-Je mélange cette fois.

-Okay.

Il mélange et après une bonne partie, il gagne.

-T'as triché au mélange.

-Oh, la mauvaise perdante !

-Oh, le voleur de répliques !

-Elles sonnent mieux chez moi.

-Je savais pas que t'avais refait ton entrée.

-J'ai eu le temps de refaire des tas de choses.

-T'as meme déménagé.

-T'as remarqué ?

-Ouais, c'est totalement dingue.

On se sourit puis je range les cartes et réprime un bâillement.

-Ou est-ce que je m'installe ?

-Y'a le pieu de Merle mais il pue.

-Yerk.

-Et sinon y'a moi, qui t'accueille à bras ouverts... Si t'as pas peur de te faire violer.

-Finalement, j'crois que le lit de Merle fera l'affaire.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bah, je risque de te planter si tu bouge un orteil.

-Ouais, t'as raison. La place de Merle sera parfaite.

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres et je pose mes fesses sur le lit de camp.

-Le must du must.

-Ouais. Allez, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je retire mes sabres, mon revolver et mes couteaux de lancer mais ne me déshabille pas. Toujours être prête à sauter hors du lit en tenue de combat.

Il éteint la lampe de camping et je me couche sur la toile étendue entre quatre pieds métalliques, je ferme les yeux et repasse les événements de cette journée.

J'ai retrouvé Daryl après avoir quitté ce groupe de salopards. Ensuite il y a eu ce cauchemar affreux, la rencontre avec le groupe de Daryl, on a appris que Merle était retenu à Atlanta donc j'ai emmené Daryl le rechercher, la découverte de sa disparition, le retour au camp. Je me suis mise en colère et j'ai fait une entorse à ce serpent de Shane. Mais j'ai finis par être engagée par Rick. La présentation des autres via Daryl et ma mise au point avec le groupe puis mon éloignement. Daryl est venu me retrouver et a réussi à me calmer puis nos taquineries jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve couchée à la place de Merle, a faire le point.

-Liv', tu dors ?

-Oui.

J'entends son sourire et souris à mon tour.

-Tu n'arrive pas a trouver le sommeil ?

-Nan.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-...Nan.

-Tu mens trop mal.

Je me lève dans le noir et marche lentement pour ne pas trébucher. C'est sans compter sur lui qui tend la jambe, me fait trébucher et me taquine après m'avoir attrapée au vol.

-T'as encore trop bu, Liv'.

Je lui fiche un poing dans le menton, ce qui le fait rire.

-Espèce de crétin. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour sentir ta poitrine amortir ta chute.

-Pervers, en plus de ça.

Je le frappe de nouveau et il prend mon poing dans sa main.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Pfff, tu m'énerve.

-Tu m'adore.

-Mouais.

Je pose la tête sur son torse et aie une mine de dégoût.

-Tu pues la transpi'..

-Et toi, tu embaumes la cannelle. On fait une bonne équipe.

-Mmh..

-Tu t'endors déjà ?

-J'suis fatiguée..

En vérité, son odeur me calme et je m'endors sans problèmes, avec lui à mes côtés. Je sais que c'est pareil pour lui. Depuis qu'on est gosses, ma présence le rassure. Mais je découvre que sa présence me fait le meme effet. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon crâne et passe un bras sur mon dos, au niveau de mes lombaires.

-Dors bien, Liv'.

-Mmmh...au..ssi..

Je sombre dans les méandres du sommeil.


	7. Chapitre VI

_Salut, les lecteurs fantômes ! Alors je sais que d'habitude, j'attends deux semaines avant de poster la suite mais peut-être que si j'ai un rythme plus rapide, vous me laisserez des mots d'encouragements, des avis sur cette histoire ? Comprenez bien que si je publie ici, c'est en espérant avoir un retour. C'est tellement frustrant de voir les gens venir, de voir qu'ils ont lu l'histoire mais qu'ils ne laissent aucun commentaire... Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de partager mes histoires. Mais puisque j'ai encore un espoir bien naïf, place aux réponses reviews._

 ** _Guest :_** _Haha ! C'est la question que tout le monde se pose et il n'y a que Daryl qui connait la réponse ! Awww, merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaires sur mon style d'écriture et je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à être frustrée d'attendre. Je souffre avec toi. Voilà la suite :)_

 ** _Evilfaul :_** _Eh bien, je t'ai déjà fait une fleur en te révélant le nombre d'armes que possédait Livia alors je ne vais pas tout te dire.. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est préparée à affronter cette apocalypse. Voici la suite ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre VI.

Le lendemain matin :

J'ouvre les yeux et mon cerveau remet rapidement en place le contexte dans lequel je viens de me réveiller. Je secoue Daryl qui grogne et me lève puis enfile mes bijoux de destruction.

-Ce jean te va bien.

-Arrête de mater mes fesses.

-J'y peux rien, elles sont juste en face.

Je me retourne en levant les yeux au ciel et il se lève, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Allez mini warrior, on va aller chercher notre quota d'action.

-Et le p'tit déj' aussi.

-Évidemment.

On sort de la tente et on rejoint le centre du camp ou Glenn et Rick sont en train de discuter.

-Salut, vous deux.

-Bien dormi ?

-Yep. De quoi vous discutez ?

-Du sac d'armes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-On doit vraiment aller le rechercher.

-Et je dois vraiment manger avant de parler de suicide.

Glenn fouille dans les poches de sa veste et en sort deux paquets de biscuits. J'en prends un, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Cool, merci.

-Et qui tu as prévu d'embarquer dans ton plan génial ?

-Glenn connaît les lieux et je sais ou se trouve le sac. Il nous faut un, voire deux combattants et..

Un moteur s'approche alors à grande vitesse et une jeep débarque et dépasse les voitures pour foncer sur moi. Le conducteur appuie sur le frein à quelques mètres de la collision et je regarde Shane en sortir et m'observer, l'air hautain.

-J'ai apporté de l'eau, pensez à la faire bouillir.

Je hausse les sourcils et fais tourner mes poignets avec un grand sourire factice. Daryl me met un coup de coude et je ramène mon attention au trio qui m'observe.

-C'est bon, je ne vais rien lui faire. Pour en revenir à la situation, j'veux bien aller récupérer ce sac mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je n'emmène que Glenn. Ma moto est discrète et ça sera plus facile de n'avoir à protéger qu'une seule personne.

-C'est vrai que d'un point de vue stratégique, elle a pas tort.

-Et considère le fait que les rôdeurs sortent des villes. Il vaut mieux un maximum d'hommes pour protéger le camp.

Rick nous regarde tous et finit par acquiescer.

-D'un point de vue stratégique, c'est pas mal mais...

-T'inquiète pas pour nous, j'ai réussi à ramener Daryl en entier alors pourquoi pas le livreur de pizzas ?

Glenn sursaute et j'esquisse un sourire. Le shérif acquiesce et s'en va rejoindre sa femme. Je regarde Glenn et pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Va te préparer.

-Okay.

Il va chercher une arme auprès de Shane et je me dirige vers ma tigresse, accompagnée de Daryl. Je détache mon sac de voyage et lui tends pendant que Glenn revient armé d'un pistolet.

-Je saurais si t'as fouillé dedans.

-Et moi qui voulais lire ton journal intime.

-Dommage, je l'ai déchiré. Sinon jusqu'à ce qu'on soit revenus avec les armes, faut surveiller les alentours.

-Okay, Captain.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il me repousse du poing.

-T'as intérêt à revenir ou j'te jure que j'irai en enfer pour te botter le cul.

-Bon courage, parce que je serai assise sur le trône.

Il acquiesce et Glenn se racle la gorge. Je hoche la tête et monte la première, il monte derrière moi. Daryl lui adresse ses condoléances.

-Alors toi, tu t'accroches. Et toi, tu évites de trop le traumatiser.

Je démarre le moteur et abaisse mes lunettes de soleil puis fait la moue.

-Meme pas un peu ?

-Attends encore.

Je hoche la tête et lâche le frein. On quitte le campement et je m'arrête au croisement.

-Une dernière volonté avant de décéder ?

-Il faudra que tu prennes les rails dès que possible.

-Okay, pizza guy.

Je démarre et après un moment, trouve une faille où m'engager sur le chemin de fer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me fait signe et je m'arrête.

-A partir de là, on marche.

Je soulève le siège et en sors une chaîne pour attacher la roue avant à un poteau sous le regard surpris du coréen.

-Si je ne peux m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne de vivant dans les alentours alors ma tigresse sera enchaînée.

-D'accord. Alors on y va ?

-Je te suis.

Il mène la marche jusqu'à un trou dans le grillage puis se tourne vers moi.

-Maintenant, silence total.

-Tu veux pas élaborer une stratégie, un plan ?

-Euh... Tu as une idée ?

-T'inquiète pas Einstein, je fais la diversion, si tu veux. T'auras juste a récupérer le sac.

-Mais c'est une rue très animée !

-Et alors ? Mets toi dans le crane que j'ai pas peur d'eux et que tu vas pas mourir aujourd'hui. Okay ?

-...Okay.

Je souris et prends la tête, il me guide silencieusement. On arrive à la rue souhaitée et je dégaine mes poignards. Je lui lance un dernier regard et me faufile dans la rue, les rôdeurs se tournent aussitôt vers moi.

-Je sens bon, hein ?

Alors qu'ils lèvent les mains vers moi, je vois le coréen se glisser dans l'ouverture que je lui crée et plante un premier crâne puis monte sur une voiture parce qu'ils s'attroupent autour de moi et cherchent à m'encercler.

-Alors, les charognes ! Venez me bouffez ! Vous pouvez pas monter ? C'est con, hein ?

Je saute sur les voitures précédentes en courant et rejoint le coréen qui commence à être bien entouré aussi. Je tranche quelques mains et ils commencent à se regrouper autour de nous.

-Une issue ?

-Oui mais bouchée.

-Ou ?

-Face a moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et vois que cinq rôdeurs bouchent l'entrée salutaire d'une ruelle fermée par une grille.

Je sors mes sabres de mon dos et tranche cinq têtes. Dans le même temps, je lui indique de prendre mes pistolets sur mes hanches. Ses mains attrapent mes fesses, je serre les dents.

-J'ai des sabres dans les mains alors n'y pense meme pas.

Il recule ses mains et finit par attraper les revolvers et tire sur les têtes qui lui font face, je le fais avancer en même temps que je tiens en garde les affamés de service.

Je n'entends plus les tirs et assume qu'il doit être en train d'ouvrir la grille. Je décapite quelque gorges et recule puis referme la grille devant moi.

Je laisse tomber mes sabres au sol et prend mes poignards pour planter les têtes qui se présentent de façon à décharger la grille du poids des corps décharnés.

-Range mes pistolets pour moi.

-Je ne pense...

-Je l'aurais bien fait... moi meme... Mais je suis... occupée !

Il s'exécute et lorsque je les sens a nouveau sur moi, je secoue les lames et range mes poignards. Je me recule, reprends mes sabres et m'éloigne rapidement. J'en glisse un dans ma bouche, sort un chiffon et commence à essuyer l'autre. Glenn me suis de loin.

-Dépêche toi.

-Comment tu peux parler avec un sabre dans la bouche ?

-Tes questions idiotes vont te faire mourir alors bouge toi.

Il me rattrape et se place judicieusement du coté ou la lame n'est pas pointée. Je souris et range la première puis essuie la deuxième que je range ensuite.

On sort de la ruelle et on court jusqu'au chemin de fer. Il n'y a plus de bruit, je détache la roue avant et range la chaîne. Je me tourne vers Einstein et lui souris, satisfaite. Lui par contre, fait une drôle de tête.

-Un souci, pizza guy ?

-Déjà, je m'excuse de t'avoir touché les fesses. Pitié, ne le dis pas à Daryl !

Je hausse les sourcils, mi- figue, mi raisin.

-De un, tu les as carrément attrapées comme si ta vie en dépendait. De deux, si tu trouves de l'essence, t'auras peut être des réponses.

Il fronce les sourcils, confus. Je chevauche la tigresse et démarre le moteur.

-Je ne roule pas encore au carburant télépathique donc bouge tes fesses ou je te laisse.

La dernière partie de ma phrase semble le convaincre puisqu'il monte derrière moi. On quitte cette ville de malheur et par miracle, il me guide a une station essence fantomatique.

-T'es motivé.

J'arrête le moteur et écoute les bruits aux alentours pendant quelques instants. N'entendant aucune respiration haletante, je me décide à descendre. Je jauge les machines et cogne dedans en écoutant le son qu'elles produisent, ce qui alarme le coréen.

-Arrête ! T'essayes d'appeler les geeks ou quoi ?!

Je soulève le siège et en sors un tournevis que je lui tends et qu'il regarde, l'air perdu.

-Bon Einstein, soit tu dévisses les machines et tu trouves le moyen de les vider soit tu explores la boutique.

-Pourquoi ? Elle a déjà dû être dévalisée.

-Personne n'aurait pris ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il considère la boutique sombre aux vitres brisées et prend le tournevis. Je souris et regarde à nouveau l'environnement, me rendant compte de la luminosité quasi inexistante en ce qui concerne le bâtiment. Je finis par prendre une lampe torche ainsi qu'un poignard en main puis je m'avance jusqu'au seuil ou j'écoute attentivement le rythme cassé de deux respirations. Peut être le caissier et sa femme. Je shoote des débris de verres pour les faire sortir de leur cachette et attend, appuyée contre le chambranle de porte.

Je finis pas les distinguer dans la pénombre et lance un premier poignard qui se plante dans une chaire en putréfaction, j'entends le bruit du corps qui tombe et lance un deuxième poignard dans le crâne qui se tenait derrière le premier. Je pousse la porte et fais retentir la sonnette d'accueil. Je prends une inspiration et m'élance, aussi bien dans mon discours que dans la boutique apparemment déserte.

-Bonjour ! Je viens d'arriver en ville ! Et comme je passais par là, je me demandais si vous aviez quelques provisions pour moi. J'ai même fait une liste..

Je me penche pour récupérer mes lames et continue mon chemin en discutant avec les ombres.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Glenn tente de se concentrer sur la plaque qu'il doit dévisser mais voilà qu'elle se met à parler toute seule. Elle était déjà particulière mais il va finir par croire qu'elle est folle. Il perçoit un éclat de rire et tourne la tête vers la boutique abandonnée ou elle s'est enfoncée.

Il ne peut lui retirer le fait qu'elle est forte, un équivalent féminin de Daryl. Mais il ne sait pas s'il peut lui accorder sa confiance. Il n'est pas mort mais la façon dont elle l'entraîne vers l'enfer, le sourire aux lèvres ne lui plait pas vraiment. Elle prétend ne pas avoir peur des geeks mais il sait que tout le monde, sans exception, a un démêlé du passé avec les rôdeurs parce que personne ne pouvait prévoir que les morts se relèveraient pour dévorer les vivants. Pire encore, c'est comme si elle défiait la mort elle-meme.

Peut être que sa démence l'empêchait de regarder la réalité en face et qu'elle prenait cela pour un jeu. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle aussi proche de Daryl ? Le chasseur agissait étrangement en compagnie de la blanche. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient déjà passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Mais dans quelles circonstances ? Quelle était la nature exacte de leur relation ?

Il n'était pas intéressé par Livia : trop goulue du danger pour lui. Mais la question se posait tout de même en les voyant se chamailler. Comme des amis, des amoureux ou des enfants ? Deux cartons soudainement posés à côté de lui le firent sursauter et il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, confus mais aussi décidé à avoir les réponses promises.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤


	8. Chapitre VII

_Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Yaaay ! Les réponses reviews :_

 **Maricia1805 :** _Ravie de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup et je comprends parfaitement ta frustration mais ne t'inquiète pas, Livia revient toutes les semaines pour t'apporter quelques indices face à tout ce mystère qui l'entoure. Bonne lecture :)_

 **Evilfaul :** _Livia n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler skyzophrène mais son comportement étrange est le résultat d'un passé compliqué. Mais non, Glenn va s'en sortir sans égratignures, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Voici la suite. En espérant vous voir dans l'espace reviews._

* * *

Chapitre VII.

J'observe que la plaque est toujours vissée à la machine et hausse les sourcils, amusée par l'expression surprise du coréen.

-Quelle intervention divine as-tu attendu pour faire bouger cette plaque ?

-Je n'arrive pas a me concentrer. Tu as réussi à trouver des choses ?

-Des trucs utiles. Il ne nous manque plus que l'essence et on sera de retour pour le déjeuner.

Il semble incrédule et je m'assieds à côté de lui, lui prenant le tournevis des mains et m'attaquant aux vis.

-Vu que tu n'as pas exécuté ta mission, j'ai le droit a une explication. A quoi tu pensais ?

-En fait... A toi.

-Je suis flattée mais pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

Il acquiesce et prends une inspiration, comme si j'allais l'exécuter.

-On est d'accord que j'ai trouvé de l'essence, conformément à ta demande.

-Oui.

-Et en échange, tu me donne des réponses.

-J'ai dit peut-être donc ça dépend des questions. Si tu es assez diplomate, tu auras surement des éclaircissements.

-D'accord alors je peux te poser des questions sur toi et tu y répondras ?

-Si tes questions me plaisent, j'y répondrais avec honnêteté... Peut-être.

-Tu peux aussi me poser des questions, si tu veux.

-Quel gentleman ! Marché conclu.

-Et je pourrais aussi te poser des questions a propos de Daryl ?

-Pourquoi passer par moi pour connaitre Daryl ? Je te fais moins peur que lui ?

-Disons que tu sembles plus encline à la discussion que lui.

J'acquiesce puis retire la plaque avec un sourire de satisfaction. Je découpe le tuyau et récupère la pince, je porte ensuite le tuyau jusqu'à ma bouche et inspire pour laisser couler l'essence dans le réservoir.

-Tu te décide a me poser tes questions ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur des geeks ?

-Parce que ce ne sont que des corps morts qui veulent faire un festin. Je me méfie bien plus des vivants.

-Pourquoi ?

-De tous temps, les hommes se sont marchés dessus et ce n'est pas une apocalypse qui va les arrêter. Au contraire, ce bordel vous pousse à vous méfier des autres survivants, à vous faire des coups bas pour récupérer de quoi survivre un jour de plus. Et c'est effrayant de voir le genre de choses que vous seriez prêts à faire.

-Pourquoi tu t'exclue de l'humanité ?

-Parce que je ne suis qu'une spectatrice. Il y a bien longtemps que la mort ne m'effraie plus. Je prends l'apocalypse au second degré parce que j'y suis habituée, j'y ai été préparée. Si je mourrais, je serais libre de quitter ce spectacle sanglant entre les survivants. Et puis, je m'attache a des gens, je les protège parce que ça me donne un but.

Je donne une pichenette dans le réservoir de la tigresse et range le tuyau, satisfaite.

-On a fini. Tu vas prendre les cartons avec toi, je ne vais pas rouler vite.

Je monte et retire la béquille, il s'installe et les cartons sont calés entre lui et moi. Je démarre et on rentre doucement, comme promis. Une fois arrivés, je m'arrête et on descend, apercevant tout le monde installé pour le repas. Des exclamations de joie nous accueillent et beaucoup nous félicitent. J'acquiesce et cherche Daryl des yeux. Rick me tape sur l'épaule et je me retourne vers lui.

-Merci, tu nous aides vraiment. Tu en rapportes toujours plus que ce que tu prévois.

-A ce propos, la carton avec la pince de pompe a essence est a moi, j'ai besoin de ce qu'il y a dedans.

-D'accord, aucun problème.

-Et il y a une station pas loin du camp, il y a de l'essence dans les machines, quatre machines pleines et la cinquième à moitié, il suffit de dévisser la plaque et de couper le tuyau puis de siphonner l'essence. Pas la peine d'aller dans la boutique, ce qu'il y a dans les cartons est tout ce qu'il reste. La zone est tranquille, je n'ai repéré personne mais restez quand même sur vos gardes. Les rôdeurs sortent des villes et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux déménager. Atlanta n'est pas loin. Ou est Daryl ?

-D'accord, j'enverrai un groupe là-bas. Tu restes pour proposer l'idée de bouger avec moi ?

-Je fais une mauvaise démocrate alors non merci. Mais je ne suis pas contre une conserve. Je vais retrouver Daryl.

-Aucun problème, Livia. Encore merci pour ce que tu as ramené.

Je hoche la tête, prends une conserve chaude sur mon carton et croise le regard de Shane qui me fixe depuis mon arrivée. Je hausse les sourcils, pas le moins du monde intimidée et m'éloigne, le carton dans les mains puis j'entre dans la forêt. Je marche jusqu'à dépasser le rocher et souris en le voyant se retourner vivement.

-J'ai apporté à manger.

-Ça t'a pris trois heures pour récupérer un sac d'armes ?!

-J'ai fait le plein en passant.

Je pose le carton sur le sol et m'avance vers lui.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'accueillir a bras ouverts ?

-J'ai même pas traumatisé Glenn.

Il hausse les sourcils, impressionné.

-C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

-Presque vrai. Mais il ne s'est pas plaint à voix haute.

Il secoue la tête et m'étreint.

-Félicitations, mini-warrior.

Je lui rends son câlin et lui offre un grand sourire. Il me lâche et s'assied contre la roche, ouvrant la conserve.

-Miam, des haricots.

-Mi-cuits, pour plus de douceur.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et pose le carton sur mes genoux, commençant à farfouiller dedans.

-Allez, raconte moi tout.

-Seulement si tu me nourris.

-Si ton histoire est intéressante, c'est d'accord.

Je fais la moue et accepte le challenge parce que mes histoires sont toujours intéressantes. Je prends mon couteau suisse trafiqué et commence à bricoler le contenu du carton. Je débute alors le récit de mes aventures matinales.

-Alors tu vois, après avoir enchainé ma tigresse, j'ai demandé au coréen si il avait un plan et vu qu'il comptait sur moi pour avoir une idée, j'ai proposé une diversion orchestrée par mes soins. Alors pendant que je faisais le spectacle, il a récupéré les armes. C'était plutôt simple jusque là.. Mais son issue de secours s'est retrouvée bloquée. Donc j'ai tenté de faire comme dans un des ces vieux films de combat ou les alliés sont dos à dos, encerclés... Mais dans la panique, il a attrapé mes fesses au lieu de mes pistolets. On a quand même réussi à ressortir.

Je m'arrête et lève les yeux, grimaçant légèrement.

-Je viens de me souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas que tu saches le détail concernant mes fesses. Je crois qu'il a peur de toi et qu'il s'est imaginé des choses.

-Tu lui a dit quelque chose ?

-J'ai préféré en sourire parce que je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès et il s'est excusé sans même que j'amène le sujet.

-Ça rigole pas, les asiatiques avec la politesse.

Il me donne une cuillère de haricots et j'acquiesce puis baisse à nouveau les yeux sur mon carton.

-Je sais déjà qu'il ne tentera rien avec moi, il pense que je suis un peu folle.

-Tu fais une sacrée artiste incomprise.

-Mmmh. Bon, en même temps, j'ai discuté toute seule en faisant mon shopping. Ça a du le perturber. J'avais trouvé le caissier et sa femme avant mais tu sais, il faisait noir et puis tout ça.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Liv'. J'aime bien quand tu parles toute seule.

-N'empêche, s'il raconte ça aux autres..

-De un, il sait que t'es plus forte que lui et de deux, je suis là. D'accord ?

Il me donne une nouvelle cuillère, ce qui m'empêche de répliquer. J'acquiesce, concentrée.

-Il m'a aussi posé des questions et je lui ai répondu mais je lui ai dit que mon but était de protéger les gens. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut connaitre mon vrai but sinon ils essaieront de m'empêcher de parler. Tu sais, comme l'autre fois...

Le carton disparaît de mes mains et je lève les yeux vers Daryl, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liv' ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as pris mon carton ?

-Parce que tu ne me dis pas tout. Glenn a dit quelque chose ?

-Rien de particulier. Tu savais qu'avant, il était livreur de pizzas ? C'est pour ça qu'il connaît Atlanta et moi, je l'ai deviné comme ça.

-Tu as toujours été douée pour trouver les gens.

-Oui. J'ai toujours été douée..

Mes yeux se détournent à nouveau et mon regard se perd sur le sol mousseux. J'entends qu'il repose la conserve et ses doigts viennent chercher mon menton mais par réflexe, je lève la tête et il n'insiste pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Daryl ?

-Parce que tu agis calmement. Tu ressasses le passé et tu ne finis pas tes phrases. Tu manipules tes outils et tu ne me regardes pas beaucoup. Tu t'inquiètes de ce que pense les autres, tu parles doucement comme si tu avais peur de troubler un silence. Liv'.

A l'entente de mon prénom, je relève la tête et le regarde, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres closes.

-Les rôdeurs sortent des villes. Ils sont affamés... Pourquoi on reste ici ? Des morts... Des corps et des morts... J'ai tué le caissier et sa femme. On doit bouger. Désolée... Je suis désolée.

-Liv'. Hé, Liv'.

Une secousse me tire de ma demie-transe. Je regarde Daryl, son regard inquiet posé sur moi et porte la main à mes lèvres, comme horrifiée, un goût métallique dans la bouche. Je me penche vers lui et entre-ouvre les lèvres, ma main est retombée, trop lourde à soutenir. Mes paupières se ferment et je sombre du côté des ombres avec qui je parlais plus tôt dans la journée.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Il la rattrape avant que sa tête ne touche le sol et la sens peser contre lui, signe qu'elle est inconsciente. Il la secoue, espérant la réveiller.

-Liv', ça serait cool si tu ouvrais les yeux et que tu me disais que tu m'as bien eu. Je ne t'en voudrais presque pas. Hé, Liv' !

Aucun signe de la blanche. Il ne peut même pas savoir si elle respire normalement puisque d'habitude, elle respire sans bruit, conséquences de longs entrainements.

-Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je suppose que je dois faire ma propre enquête.

Il passe une main sous son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes puis la soulève. Un de ses bras retombe et indique le carton qu'il a confisqué.

-D'accord, Liv'. Je n'abandonne pas ton jouet.

Il pose le carton sur le ventre de la jeune femme et la soulève aisément puis sort de la forêt et est stoppé par Glenn et Rick qui se dirigent vers les véhicules tout en discutant, ils s'interrompent et s'approchent, inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un rôdeur ?

-Non, elle a juste perdu connaissance.

Il regarde le coréen, sérieux.

-Comment elle a vidé le réservoir d'essence ?

-En l'aspirant mais elle n'en a pas avalé.

-Vous avez discuté en même temps ?

-Oui.

Le chasseur pousse un soupir de soulagement et réajuste le corps de son amie entre ses bras.

-Cette idiote a oublié de rincer sa bouche.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Son visage se ferme et il secoue la tête.

-Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous aller siphonner le reste d'essence ?

-On s'y rendait. Pourquoi ?

-Qui part ?

-Nous deux et quelques autres.

-Et a propos des rôdeurs qui sortent des villes ?

-Il y a eu des rondes tout le matin et on n'a rien vu. Alors Shane a dit que les armes suffisaient et qu'on ne pouvait pas partir dans la précipitation à cause d'un pressentiment.

-Et beaucoup le suivent parce que c'est lui qui a rassemblé les gens.

Daryl ricane et secoue la tête. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le corps inerte de sa partenaire.

-Peut-être qu'il vous faut perdre un certain nombre de gens pour vous décider à bouger. Enfin, faites au plus vite là bas et n'oubliez pas de vous rincer la bouche.

Il dépasse le duo et entre dans sa tente où il dépose Livia sur un lit de camp, la décharge du carton et lui rince soigneusement la bouche.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII.

Cette procédure la réveille et la fais tousser, a la joie de son acolyte.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Je me redresse, réveillée en sursaut et cherche fébrilement mes lames, prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Une main me caresse le dos et je tourne le tête vers Daryl, les sourcils froncés. Ma toux finit par se calmer et je grogne pour m'éclaircir la voix.

-Si tu veux m'étouffer, la noyade est plus rapide.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

-Pourquoi je dormais déjà ?

-Peut être parce que ta tête de linotte a oublié de rincer sa bouche pleine d'essence, occupée que t'étais a bavarder.

Je fronce les sourcils puis me mords la lèvre inférieure, consciente de ma bêtise.

-Qui m'a vue ?

-Rick et Glenn.

-Ils partent a la station essence ?

-Exact.

-Et qui surveille le camp ?

-Quelqu'un, une arme dans les mains.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-C'est très convaincant.

-C'est ton meilleur ami qui leur a dit de ne pas s'en faire.

Je soupire.

-Combien leur faudra t-il de pertes pour m'écouter ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont bornés. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

-En effet.. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour broyer des cervelles.

-Tu marques un point.

-Au fait, tu as jeté mon carton ?

Il sourit et cherche la boite qu'il me donne. Je commence a tripoter l'objet créé.

-Je ne jetterais jamais tes jouets de destruction massive ou je sers de cobaye.

-T'as bien retenu ta leçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Un truc sympa.

Il essaye de jeter un œil mais je pose mon pied sur son torse et le maintient à distance.

-Pas question.

-Allez, Liv'. Tu m'en dois une.

Je réfléchis un instant et lui montre mon nouveau jouet. Il hausse les sourcils et tends la main pour l'attraper, je le replonge aussitôt dans la boîte.

-C'est comme au musée, on ne touche qu'avec les yeux.

-Dis moi au moins a quoi ça va servir.

-A faire causer les bavards.

-Liv', t'es pas cool.

Je sors de nouveau l'objet.

-Boom.

-C'est une grenade ?

-Pas encore, il faut que j'en fasse plusieurs de différents types.

Il ne dit plus rien mais m'étreint. Surprise, j'ai le temps de pousser le carton avant de tomber a la renverse.

-Oi, y'a pas encore d'attentat.

-Tais toi, Einstein.

Je hausse les sourcils alors qu'il pose les lèvres sur mon front.

-Einstein n'avait pas d'amis aussi collants.

-Tu sais que t'es douée ?

-Tu sais que t'es pas léger ?

-J'en ai rien a battre.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Tu peux me laisser respirer maintenant ?

Il roule sur le côté et s'assied.

-J'peux regarder ce que t'as ramené ?

-Tu t'es transformé en gosse pendant que j'étais partie ou bien ?

-Ou bien.

Je cède et lui passe la boite.

-Pourquoi t'as pris une pince de pompe a essence ?

-Parce que ça peut toujours servir.

Je sors un set de tournevis de poche et me couche sur le ventre pour être plus précise dans mes mouvements.

-A un moment, Glenn m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas peur des rôdeurs Et je lui ai dit que j'étais préparée a l'apocalypse sans en dire plus. Il a bien vu qu'il ne mourrait pas avec moi mais ça ne lui suffit pas pour me faire confiance.

Il s'allonge sur le dos et tourne la tête vers moi.

-Depuis quand tu cherches a gagner la confiance des autres ?

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me fasse confiance. Si j'ai Glenn et Rick de mon coté, en plus de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

-Pourquoi spécialement ces deux-là ?

-Glenn est bon pour les stratégies. Bon, ce matin, il n'avait pas de plan mais il est intelligent. Je suis sure que si on y avait été à plusieurs, il aurait imaginé un plan pour s'en sortir, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et Rick ?

\- Vu comment il s'est sorti d'Atlanta, ce type a de la chance. Et il a du crédit auprès des autres donc c'est utile.

-Okay.

Je clipse ce qui servira d'emballage a la grenade puis regarde l'objet, tourne la tête vers Daryl, qui hausse les sourcils.

-Je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée.

Je fouille dans mes poches et sors un petit carnet, je trouve une page blanche et prends un crayon plat puis je commence à fredonner tout en gribouillant. Daryl, intrigué, regarde par dessus mon épaule.

-Mais t'étais en train de faire une grenade.

-J'ai pensé a une grenade 2.0 : défensive et offensive.

-Incroyable.

J'encadre une formule mathématique.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La formule pour le phosphore blanc. Efficacité prouvée !

-Et t'en as ?

-Malheureusement, non. Je ne peux pas en créer, il faut que je trouve une base militaire ou un labo.

-Comment ça marche ?

-Soit comme un fumigène, soit comme un incendie déclenché à partir de l'air. Du coup, il faut les conserver sous l'eau dans des caisses mais si on reste sous couverture et qu'on lance ça à nos ennemis, la balance penche franchement en notre faveur.

Une autre illumination me fait écrire à nouveau tandis qu'il garde le silence.

-J'ai pas tout compris mais si ça peut nous aider, c'est super. Et là, tu fais quoi ?

-La liste des grenades que je peux faire avec leurs composants et leur genre.

Il acquiesce et ramasse le jouet que j'ai abandonné pour griffonner des formules.

-Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux, il suffit d'y mettre de la poudre, une mèche que t'enflamme et boom.

-Cool, merci.

-Mmh.

Je met un point final à mon bordel de formules et range le carnet. Il désigne le crayon que je fais tourner entre mes doigts.

-Depuis quand t'as un carnet ?

-Je tiens mes carnets depuis que je voyage. J'y note les idées importantes et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse, déjà ?

-Parce que je m'ennuie et t'es ma seule distraction dans ce monde de merde.

Je sourit et pose la tête sur son épaule. Il pose la sienne sur ses bras et je l'observe, intriguée.

-On a le temps pour une sieste.

Je retire et suspends mes sabres à la barre de lit. Puis j'imite Daryl et soupire.

-On peut vraiment plus passer un jour de plus ici.

-Je sais. Repose-toi, Liv'.

Je tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et il en profite pour embrasser l'arrière de mon crâne. Je ferme les yeux et esquisse un sourire.

-J'ai de la chance de recevoir ton affection dans ce monde de merde.

-Arrête de flirter et dors.

Mon corps est secoué par un éclat de rire silencieux alors qu'il soupire.

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard._

Je me tourne sur le dos et ouvre les yeux, ne pouvant dormir car un sentiment d'appréhension grandit en moi. Je me redresse sur mes coudes quand j'entends une voiture arriver. Surement Glenn et Rick. Je secoue Daryl qui grogne.

-Ça, c'est pas une sieste.

-J'veux tenter ma chance une dernière fois, pour les convaincre de se barrer.

Il se redresse et pose une main sur mon front, comme pour prendre ma température.

-T'es sure que ça va, Liv' ?

-A part le fait que je refuse de me laisser prendre au piège, ça va.

Il soupire alors que je me lève et reprends mes sabres.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de venir.

-Je ne vais surement pas louper une de tes apparitions publiques. J'suis un de tes plus grands fans.

Je lève les les yeux au ciel et il sourit.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Daryl !

-Okay, Snowie. Allons convaincre les idiots.

Je soupire et sort de la tente. On rejoint le centre du campement ou quelques uns rangent les bidons d'essence. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un point en hauteur et ne vois que le haut du camping-car puis je me tourne vers Daryl.

-Ça marche le pour-parler dans les apocalypses ?

-Il faut déjà que tu attires l'attention de la foule.

J'acquiesce et monte sur l'échelle qui mène au toit du camping-car. Le bonhomme de garde, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil me regarde comme si il avait envie de me tuer.

-Salut, Shane.

-Qu'est-ce qu-..

Un coup de feu tiré par mes soins l'interrompt et attire l'attention du groupe. Glenn proteste.

-Tu vas attirer les geeks !

J'acquiesce et le montre du doigt.

-Ça, c'est une situation approprié face à un acte pouvant mettre le groupe en danger. Au contraire, déclarer qu'on a pas besoin de bouger alors qu'Atlanta est juste a côté, c'est mettre tout un groupe face a une mort certaine.

Je sens Shane se lever et pointer son fusil sur moi, ce qui déclenche un mouvement de peur.

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de gérer la sécurité du groupe ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'est pas allé a Atlanta ? A mon avis, un bon moment. Parce que tu n'as pas vu qu'il n'y avait plus de chair fraiche et donc tu n'en as pas pu déduire que les rôdeurs commencent a sortir des villes. Et qu'est-ce qui se trouve a côté d'Atlanta ? Nous.

-On a des armes maintenant, on peut défendre notre camp.

Je hoche la tête et me tourne à nouveau vers l'assemblée.

-C'est vrai, vous avez des armes. Et ces armes vont vous sauver parce que vous savez tous vous en servir et vous savez tous viser le cerveau d'un rôdeur même quand ils vous encerclent. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas pris en compte ce facteur.

Je saute du toit et atterrit sur le sol pour me redresser. Je lève les mains en l'air.

-Sauf que je suis la seule à voir arriver les rôdeurs. Pour moi, ils sont gros comme des camions. Dommage que je sois la seule. Mais maintenant que vous avez des armes, vous allez repousser l'attaque. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Comme ça, demain quand je me réveillerai, en voyant tout le monde en vie, je pourrais penser que toute ma vie j'ai mal joué mon coup en prévoyant les attaques. J'aurai pu rester chez moi depuis le début et me défendre grâce a mes armes ! Quel génie ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez même pas a bouger. Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège. Écoutez le religieusement et faites griller du poisson mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous perdez des gens.

Je sors du groupe et me dirige vers ma moto, suivie de Daryl.

-Ôte moi d'un doute, tu te barres ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux venir ?

Il hausse les sourcils et j'éclate de rire.

-Mais non, j'vais en première ligne.

-Là, je te suis. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Je sors un rouleau de fil de pêche.

-On va faire courir ces pourritures. Ça sera plus facile de les maîtriser.

-Je peux me joindre a vous ?

On se retourne sur Glenn, pas très a l'aise vu les regards des autres. Je regarde Daryl qui hausse les sourcils dans ma direction. Je suppose que la décision me revient. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et hoche la tête.

-Toi, je t'ai déjà adopté, pizza guy.

Il proteste pour que je le lâche et je m'exécute en riant. Je prends ensuite la tête du duo et les entraîne dans la forêt pour arrêter ce malaise de regards. Glenn se décide enfin a me faire une remarque.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment opportun pour sourire.

Je hausse les épaules et mon sourire s'étire.

-J'y peux rien, ça me met en joie les pièges.

-Et tu la suis sans rien dire ?

Daryl hausse également les épaules.

-Tant qu'elle ne se précipite pas dans une mission suicide pour sauver les autres, je fais avec. Parce qu'elle en a pas l'air comme ça, mais cet Einstein 2.0 a déjà mis au point trois autres plans au cas où le premier aurait une défaillance système.

-C'est vrai ?

-Crois-en ce qui t'aide a dormir la nuit.

-Et vous, en quoi vous croyez ?

Je m'arrête a un endroit et regarde l'environnement.

-Je crois que si on pose le fil au niveau de la taille, les geeks seront au mieux tranchés en deux ou du moins retenus et ça nous laissera plus de temps pour les abattre en un coup.

-Je l'aurai mis au niveau de la gorge.

-Ça serait facile s'ils faisaient tous la meme taille.

Silence. Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils et il incline la tête, prenant l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu vois, quand j'interviens, elle me rappelle qu'elle est supérieurement intelligente.

Je hausse de nouveau les sourcils et attache un bout a un tronc d'arbre. Puis je reviens vers eux et observe la moue dubitative de Glenn.

-Et ça va les arrêter ?

-Loin de là. Une fois qu'ils auront compris le truc, ils vont le contourner.

-L'astuce, c'est de ne pas leur laisser le temps de comprendre.

-C'est pour ça que le plus rapide, c'est de les planter directement. Toi et moi, on sera en première ligne. Daryl sera plus en arrière et abattra ceux qui viendront des cotés.

-Et juste nous 3, on va protéger tout le monde ?

-Le problème, c'est qu'on sait pas combien il y en a et je pense que certains arriveront quand meme a nous contourner. Mais vu que c'est des loners, ils seront faciles a rattraper. ... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils auront eu Shane.

-Tu lui en veut a ce point ?

-Si seulement je n'avais que de la rancune, la cohabitation serait plus simple. Et son geste n'a fait que confirmer ma théorie.

-Quelle théorie ?

-Qu'il serait prêt à tuer père et mère pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

-Intéressante ta théorie. J'aurais préféré l'entendre en face.

Je me retourne sur Shane qui croise les bras.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu comptais "faire quelque chose". Et je vois que tu n'as pas réellement prévu d'issues de secours si ça tourne mal.

-Si tu n'es pas venu pour nous aider, tu peux repartir.

-Je suis venu pour régler notre différend.

-Tu as très bien entendu ce que je pense de toi alors tu peux en conclure qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre.

-Alors réglons ça en un duel. Le vainqueur remporte le respect de l'autre.

-Je pense sincèrement que nous n'avons pas la meme définition du respect. Tu ne veux pas mon respect, tu veux mon abdication. Et je refuse de m'incliner devant qui que ce soit.

Il ricane et commence a s'avancer. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de lui mais s'il le faut, je l'achèverai sans remords.

-Arrête toi, Shane.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse quelque chose ?

-Nan, c'est pas ton genre. Les pourritures comme toi attendent de pouvoir coincer leur cible dans un coin tranquille et ils font ensuite passer leur mort pour un acte héroïque.

Il s'arrête finalement et acquiesce puis me regarde.

-Tu sais que j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je garde le silence et regarde son poignet.

-Ton poignet va bien ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux te battre ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Je veux simplement te prévenir que je sais comment faire empirer la moindre de tes blessures donc arrête de me provoquer.

Il regarde par dessus mon épaule et perds son sourire mesquin, je me retourne et les vois arriver.

-Je te laisse en première ligne vu que tu souhaites te faire mordre.

-C'est ça. Restez sur vos gardes, certains nous contourneront surement.

Je prends deux lames et en tends une a Glenn.

-Tu te sens capable de les planter dans le crane ?

-Je fais quoi s'ils m'attrapent ?

-Tu paniques pas et tu poignarde. Pour qu'ils aient moins d'emprise sur toi, tu pose un pied sur leur buste et tu les repousses une fois que t'as fini. Attends, je te montre.

Je pose une main sur une épaule déchiquetée et abats le poignard sur la boîte crânienne qui produit un craquement sinistre. J'enfonce ma lame dans le cerveau puis repousse le cadavre du pied. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Glenn m'a assez bien imitée et je me concentre sur ceux qui arrivent sur moi. Le fil les retient, ce qui me permet de les achever du premier coup. Daryl tire également, ce qui nous soulage pas mal. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on finit par en arriver a bout.


	10. Chapitre IX

_Hey, les gens qui passent encore ici. Ca fait un bail, pas vrai ? D'abord, c'était du a la flemme puis récemment a une épaule cassée. Et il se trouve que ce soir, je suis triste et aussi quelque peu nostalgique donc je me suis dit que j'allais faire un tour ici et vous updater la suite de cette histoire. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé donc si il y a des fautes ou que c'est mal tourné, je m'excuse par avance. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre IX.

Je reprends un rythme respiratoire normal et me tourne vers Glenn qui est plié en deux, totalement à bout de souffle. Je souris et le prends dans mes bras.

-Félicitations Pizza Guy ! J'suis fière de toi !

Il rit nerveusement et je le laisse récupérer puis me dirige vers Daryl qui lâche son arbalète, je fais la même chose avec ma lame et saute dans ses bras, il me serre contre lui.

-Bravo Liv', c'était très efficace.

-T'as été vraiment super, Daryl.

Un cri féminin retentit et quelques instants après, plusieurs coups de feu. Je regarde Daryl puis Glenn.

-Il y a toujours un loner ou deux pour gâcher le plaisir.

-On va voir ?

-Deux minutes. Faut que je nettoie mes lames et qu'il ramasse ses carreaux.

-D'accord alors j'y vais en premier, voir si je peux aider.

Il se redresse et me donne la deuxième lame.

-T'as géré, Glenn.

-Je n'aurais rien fait si vous n'aviez pas été là. Merci de m'avoir appris une nouvelle technique, Livia.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il esquisse un sourire et s'éloigne. Je le regarde partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sincèrement, il s'est bien battu.

-Toi aussi, mini-warrior. C'est à toi qu'on doit cette victoire.

-Tu va me faire rougir.

-Sérieusement, Liv', tu as été la seule à te bouger pour les sauver alors que tu ne les connais même pas. Je t'ai suivie parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche mais je me serais surement bougé au dernier moment. Alors ouais, moi aussi, je suis fier de toi.

Il embrasse mon front et me serre contre lui. Je reste un moment, à écouter son cœur battre. Puis je décide de blaguer.

-Tu pues tellement que je vais finir par te confondre avec un rôdeur.

Il me repousse alors que j'éclate de rire.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue.

-Range cette langue avant que je ne décide de la couper.

-Ma divine parole te manquera tellement que tu me fera un implant de langue juste après.

-Je te mettrais une langue pourrie comme ça t'éviteras de l'ouvrir pour raconter des conneries.

-T'adores les conneries que je raconte.

-Touché.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et arrache de la mousse pour nettoyer mes couteaux. Il part à la cueillette de carreaux et j'enroule de nouveau le fil après l'avoir également essuyé, des bouts de chair y étaient restés accrochés. Au bout de quelques instants, il vient me rejoindre et d'un commun accord, on quitte cet endroit qui pue la chair en putréfaction. On rejoint le centre du campement et je repère une des deux blondes qui pleure sur le corps de sa sœur, allongé et devine qu'à en voir les pleurs de Carole Pelletier et de sa fille, je devine que leur chef de famille est mort.

Je serre les lèvres puis décide de me retirer. Je donne un coup de coude à Daryl et il me montre le chemin pour éviter tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on est entrés dans la tente que je me permets de soupirer.

-Tu sais que tu ne pouvais pas tous les sauver.

-J'en suis consciente, je me dis juste que ça aurait pu se passer autrement si...

-Avec des si, tu refais le monde.

-Si seulement.

Il me sourit et j'esquisse un sourire. Puis je bois une gorgée d'eau et m'assieds sur le lit. Je retire mes armes et étire mes muscles puis je me couche.

-Tu va vraiment dormir maintenant ?

-Pas toi ?

-Non.

Je soupire et me redresse.

-Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Avec toi, une seule chose, toute la nuit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais reprend son sous-entendu.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te déshabiller au strip poker.

-Sérieux ?

Je descend du lit pour m'asseoir par terre et je sors mon jeu de cartes. Tandis que je mélange, il me rejoint rapidement.

-Tu vas prendre cher.

-T'es trop sur de toi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

J'acquiesce et distribue les cartes et on commence, religieusement silencieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il est torse nu et proteste quand il se trouve obligé de retirer ses chaussures.

-Je suis sur que tu triches.

-Accepte ta défaite.

-Il me reste encore ma dignité.

-Et un pantalon.

-Exact, Snowie.

On continue et il m'assène un coup avec une certaine satisfaction mais fait la grimace quand j'enlève mes bottes.

-Qui a dit qu'on devait toujours commencer par le haut ?

-C'est pas sympa.

-Parle pour toi.

-Justement.

Je secoue la tête et un souvenir ressurgit à la surface de mon esprit.

-Tu te souviens quand on sortait se promener vers minuit ?

-Oui, quand il y avait encore la lumière des réverbères pour nous éclairer.

-Et tu te rappelles le bazar que c'était pour sortir de chez nous ?

-Au début, on se prenait les pièges.

-L'engueulade monumentale que je me suis prise la première fois.

-Ton père était déçu de la façon dont tu t'étais laissée avoir.

-C'était un vieux piège qui n'était plus censé fonctionner.

-Accepte ta défaite.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me regarde avec un sourire de vainqueur tandis qu'il pose son jeu. Je hoche la tête et agrippe les bas de mon t-shirt pour le retirer. Il m'observe avec satisfaction puis baille.

-Tu sais quoi, Liv' ? On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

-T'as peur de perdre ?

-J'ai peur de devoir te sauter dessus alors je préfère arrêter.

-Ça marche.

J'enfile de nouveau mon t-shirt et il range les cartes. Je grimpe sur le lit de camp alors qu'il éteint la lampe à pétrole. Je le sens s'approcher alors je prends les devants avant qu'il ne s'affale sur moi, sans prévenir.

-Ton lit est de l'autre côté, pervers.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait.

-Justement. Je n'aimerais pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Silence. Il soupire.

-Tu es cruelle.

-Je le vis bien.

Je l'écoute s'éloigner et s'asseoir sur son lit. Je souris lorsqu'il soupire de nouveau. Un long bâillement détend mes muscles et je m'endors.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Je me réveille en entendant des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Je me redresse et enfile silencieusement mes bottes.

Heureusement, l'aube pointe le bout de son nez et après quelques secondes, mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Je sors et commence à contourner la tente, a l'affût. Une silhouette me tourne le dos, je m'en approche et le corps se retourne soudainement, Shane me pointe avec un pistolet. Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres alors qu'il remarque mon poignard.

-J'ai l'avantage.

-Tu me sous-estime. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je montais la garde, un rôdeur est passé prés de ma tente.

-Je me demande pourquoi il s'est pas arrêté.

-Je peux toujours en finir avec toi, maintenant.

-Après la façon dont j'ai sauvé ton cul d'ordure d'une horde de marcheurs ? Je ne crois pas.

Il s'apprête a répondre mais une autre voix nous interrompt.

-Hé, Liv', avec qui tu discutes ?

Alors que Daryl s'approche, ce serpent me fait signe de ne rien lui dire.

-Ouais, ça serait dommage pour toi qu'on soit deux a te casser la gueule.

Il s'éloigne et Daryl me rejoint.

-Tu va bien ?

-Je me disais qu'on devrait nettoyer le bordel avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

Alors que je parle, je mime les crocs d'un serpent pour lui faire comprendre. Il hoche la tête et je l'entraine au centre du campement. Andrea est toujours penchée sur le corps de sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait. Surement pas monter la garde en tout cas.

-Tu pense qu'il aurait tenté de te tuer ?

-Pas en plein milieu des tentes. C'est qu'il a même cru avoir l'avantage.

Il pose son index entre mes deux sourcils froncés. Je pousse mon front contre son doigt et il sourit.

-C'est qu'il ne te connaît pas, mini-warrior.

-Exactement. Bon, on va pas attendre de crever, faut se mettre au boulot.

-Faut brûler les cadavres.

-J'adore les feux de joie.

On commence par aller chercher du petit bois et a notre retour, plus de la moitié du groupe est réveillée dont Rick, Shane et Glenn. Je dépose mon fardeau et vais les rejoindre.

-T'es déjà levée ?

-Oui, toujours bouger avant le soleil. Aujourd'hui, il faut nettoyer ce merdier et se préparer a quitter cet endroit. Parce que si certains croient encore que ce lieu est un havre de paix, la preuve du contraire se trouve dans la forêt.

Je coule un regard vers Shane qui lève les yeux au ciel et Rick hoche la tête puis plonge son regard dans le mien, sérieux.

-A ce propos, merci de t'être battue pour nous.

-Je l'ai d'abord fait pour sauver ma peau. Et si Daryl et Glenn ne m'avaient pas suivie, il y aurait plus de pertes. Maintenant, tout le monde doit se mettre au travail. Un groupe s'occupera de faire brûler les rôdeurs. Il faut deux bûchers. Pas besoin de s'occuper de ceux dans la forêt, leur odeur cache temporairement la nôtre. Un autre groupe se chargera des morts, libre a vous de les enterrer, il faut juste s'assurer leur mort cérébrale. Un dernier groupe se charge de plier bagage. Des idées de destination ?

-Le centre de contrôle des maladies.

-La base militaire.

Shane et Rick se dévisagent et je lève les mains pour calmer les tensions.

-On décidera plus tard. Communiquez les infos.

Rick et Glenn acquiescent et s'éloignent. Shane secoue la tête mais se dirige aussi vers un groupe. Je retourne vers Daryl qui met des coups de pioche dans les cerveaux des rôdeurs.

-Okay, tout le monde bouge maintenant.

-Bravo, chef.

-Je fais une très mauvaise dirigeante.

-Tu te sous-estime.

-On ne peut compter sur moi qu'en situation d'urgence.

-Si tu le dis. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille morte ?

Son regard est dirigé vers les deux blondes.

-Un autre groupe s'en charge.

-Cette bombe a retardement va se réveiller !

Il jette sa pioche et Andrea se retourne et étend ses bras devant le cadavre de sa sœur alors qu'il prend son arbalète. J'observe un instant le visage d'Andrea et pose une main sur les muscles tendus de Daryl.

-Laisse la dire au revoir à sa sœur.

-T'as perdu la boule ?!

Je me place devant lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-Daryl, ne lui retire pas ce a quoi tu n'as pas eu droit.

Un moment empli de tension passe et Daryl finit par secouer la tête et baisser son arme.

-T'en prends la responsabilité.

J'acquiesce et me tourne vers Andrea qui me regarde, l'air soulagée.

-Si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle, je l'abats.

Elle hoche la tête et se concentre de nouveau sur sa sœur. Je me retourne vers Daryl qui me lance un dernier regard et s'éloigne. Je le sens énervé alors je le suis pour le calmer.

PDV Externe.

Tout le monde avait pu observer la scène, en particulier les deux anciens collègues de police.

-Elle a l'étoffe d'un leader.

-Déconne pas, cette sauvage au complexe de supériorité ne pourra jamais diriger un groupe.

-D'accord, elle a du mal avec la socialisation mais elle nous a protégé et elle nous a apporté de l'essence.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a perdu deux personnes ? Elle n'a aucun respect pour les autres et elle se bat seulement pour sauver sa peau.

-Elle se méfie de toi et même si elle a été dure, elle nous a prévenu de l'arrivée des rôdeurs.

-Des conneries.

-Si elle s'en va, on perd Daryl.

-Tant mieux ! Il est incontrôlable.

-Il écoute Livia.

-Écoute, tu reste borné alors qu'il est évident que ces deux là ont un grain et on a besoin de stabilité pour survivre. Soit, donne leur une chance mais arrête d'essayer de me convaincre, je reste sur mes positions.

-Comme tu voudras.

PDV Interne.

Alors que je rattrape Daryl pour le calmer, il tente de me fuir.

-Lache moi !

-Pas question.

Il finit par s'arrêter et serre les poings.

-T'as dit qu'il était pas mort alors pourquoi t'insinues que j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ?!

-Pour que tu laisses Andrea tranquille.

-Elle va se laisser bouffer.

-Non, elle prend simplement le temps de lui dire adieu.

Il grogne entre ses dents serrées et sans ajouter un mot, je passe mes bras autour de son dos et pose ma tête dessus. Il se frotte les yeux et donne un coup de pied dans le sol. Je le lâche et le contourne, il fuit mon regard.

-Daryl , regarde moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il secoue la tête et s'affale sur le sur le sol, l'air impuissant. Je m'agenouille et l'observe en silence.

-J'ai peur, Liv'. Depuis que Merle est parti, je n'ai plus que toi et j'ai peur que tu me laisses aussi. Déjà hier, j'ai eu peur pour toi. T'étais inconsciente et tu répondais pas. Et ce matin, ce serpent qui rôde pour t'attaquer à la déloyale. Ça serait trop dur sans toi, Livia.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi en murmurant ma réponse.

-Comment pourrais-je te laisser, Daryl Dixon ? L'univers aura beau tenter de me mettre a terre, je me relèverai toujours. Parce que tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de mourir maintenant, je t'assure.

Il me décolle de son corps et plonge son regard inquiet dans mes yeux.

-Alors promets-le moi.

-Il suffit d'une promesse pour te rassurer ?

-Au moins, je sais que meme si tu étais mourante, tu trouverais un moyen de survivre pour garder ton putain d'honneur, Wolf.

Je hausse les sourcils et acquiesce, amusée par ce franc-parler. Je lui tend la main.

-Okay, Dixon. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en échange.

-Tu veux que je survive avec toi, c'est ça ?

-Je veux que tu me promettes d'être là. Je veux compter sur toi. Si tu craques, je suis là et si je craque, tu es là. Je veux que tu me promettes que toi et moi, on est plus forts contre le reste du monde.

Il me sourit et me tends son auriculaire. Je crochette mon petit doigt au sien et il m'attire pour une longue étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de mon cou et je le serre contre moi, apaisée.


	11. Chapitre X

Chapitre X.

-Il a été mordu ! Un rôdeur a mordu Jim !

Je lâche Daryl qui soupire.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquilles.

-Bienvenue en société. Toujours un problème dont tu dois t'occuper.

On se relève et on rejoint rapidement le centre du campement où Jim, le mécano est encerclé par tout le monde. Lorsqu'il montre qu'il a effectivement été mordu, tout le monde s'écarte aussitôt. Je lève les yeux au ciel et traverse le no man's land pour rejoindre l'homme paniqué qui tourne la tête vers moi, je lui souris pour le rassurer. Puis je me retourne vers le reste du groupe.

-Livia, écarte toi. On ne sait pas comment ça se propage !

-Je suis la seule à avoir de la compassion pour un homme blessé ?

-Il est infecté !

-Et c'est aussi le cas de vos proches qui ont pu avoir le sida, le cancer ou même un simple rhume. Ils étaient aussi infectés par un virus. Vous n'avez cependant pas cessés de les côtoyer pour autant. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce cas-ci serait différent. Franchement, votre comportement est irrationnel. Il est encore debout et il apporte de l'aide malgré sa blessure. C'est vous qui devenez inhumains.

Rick m'observe longuement et acquiesce.

-D'accord, tes arguments ne sont pas mauvais mais on doit en discuter pour prendre une décision ensemble.

-Très peu pour moi.

-Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'on t'écoute ?

J'ignore la remarque sournoise de Shane et secoue la tête.

-Je sais très bien que vos discussions ne vont pas inclure pas Jim. Vous ne demandez pas son avis à celui qui est le plus concerné et c'est quand même celui qui est sur le point de mourir. Et ne venez pas me parler de la sécurité du groupe. Parce qu'elle ne concerne pas le fait d'exclure quelqu'un du groupe. Si on va dans cette direction, ça ne fera que s'empirer. Dès qu'on rencontrera un aveugle ou un unijambiste qui demande asile, on va le tuer parce qu'il n'a pas les capacités requises pour survivre ?

-C'est un peu exagéré.

-Pas du tout, vous savez que j'ai raison. Même l'apocalypse ne peut pas changer cette société merdique qui réduit les chances de ceux qui sont différents. Il y aura toujours des racistes, des xénophobes et des cons. Mais ce n'est pas grave, faites ce que vous voulez. Faites donc régner la loi du Talion, faut bien mourir un jour.

Daryl, qui m'observait sans rien dire, hoche la tête et me rejoint.

-Okay Nelson Mandela, tu m'as convaincu.

Je lui souris et on fait face au reste du groupe. Glenn soupire et nous rejoint, lentement.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire contaminer mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rejeter un homme du groupe simplement parce qu'il est malade.

Rick lance un regard à Shane qui secoue la tête. Alors que le shérif s'apprête a me sermonner, une respiration saccadée renaît non loin de moi. Je tourne la tête vers les deux soeurs et observe la scène finale. Alors que celle qui revient a la vie attrape la tête de sa sœur pour se relever, cette dernière lui parle et Rick dégaine son flingue.

PDV Daryl.

Alors qu'Amy revient à la vie, je grimace en voyant que sa sœur ne bouge pas. Mais Livia la surveille alors je n'ai rien a dire. Rick vise Amy et sans quitter le duo des yeux, Livia dégaine son propre 9 mm et secoue la tête pour maintenir le shérif a distance. Tout le monde recule sous la menace. Je hausse les sourcils et regarde son bras tendu, inflexible. Elle est aussi déterminée à laisser sa chance à Andréa qu'à tirer sur la coquille vide dans le cas échéant.

Un coup de feu retentit. L'attention est tournée vers Andrea qui vient de tirer dans le cerveau de sa petite sœur. En voyant que Livia n'a pas automatiquement baissé son arme, je pose la main sur son bras. Ce contact semble la tirer de sa contemplation. Elle se retourne vers moi et range son arme.

Elle hoche la tête, silencieuse et va s'asseoir derrière Jim, face au précipice de la carrière. Rick soupire et s'avance vers le mécano.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire de moi ?

-Te conduire dans un endroit sûr.

-Je n'offre pas de deuxième chance, Rick.

Il ne répond pas a la remarque de la chasseuse et s'éloigne avec Jim. Glenn me regarde, interrogatif. Je lui fais signe qu'il peut partir et rejoins Livia.

-Pourquoi t'as tant insisté pour lui laissé du temps alors que tu ne la connais meme pas ?

Son regard se perd sur les eaux du lac en contrebas et elle bouge les lèvres dans un souffle.

-A mes 7 ans, ma mère est morte de son cancer du foie. J'aurai tout à fait pu supporter la vision de son corps affaibli relié a des tonnes de fils, je l'ai vue des tas de fois comme ça. En quoi cette fois aurait été différente ? Et j'aurai tant voulu lui dire au revoir, j'aurais souhaité recevoir ses conseils pour calmer mon père. Mais d'autres ont décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de ne pas la voir dans cet état.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux d'enfant dans les miens. Des yeux si tristes qu'ils pourraient briser un cœur d'acier.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu alors que j'en étais parfaitement capable. Et c'est la même chose pour Jim, je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre prendre une décision à la place d'un être malade. Parce que je sais que ma mère aurait aussi souhaité me parler, j'étais son trésor, ce dont elle était le plus fière. On ne m'a pas accordée une seule chance. Si je les avais laissés faire comme je l'ai déjà fait alors je resterais toujours une gamine de 7 ans qui regrette de ne pas s'être révoltée.

Sans dire un mot, je la prends dans mes bras. Après l'enterrement de sa mère, elle n'a jamais parlé de la dernière fois ou elle avait pu la voir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne connaissais pas cette douleur qui s'immisçait dans son cœur, accompagnant les autres. Elle reste un instant dans mes bras puis me pousse doucement. Elle cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes naissantes et me remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Au moins, j'ai pu apporter mon aide à ces deux-là.

Glenn revient a ce moment et nous interpelle.

PDV Interne.

-On va mettre les corps en terre, vous venez ?

Je regarde Daryl ricaner et secouer la tête. Il se lève.

-Moi, je suis d'avis qu'il faudrait les brûler, comme les autres. Il n'y a plus de règles alors faut montrer à ces gens qui commande !

Je me lève et pose une main apaisante sur les muscles tendus du chasseur.

-T'es candidat pour prendre la tête de tout un groupe ?

-Nan mais toi, tu pourrais le faire. T'es de mon avis, non ?

-Nombre de gens refuseraient de me suivre et pour des tas de raisons. Et ce problème ne me concerne plus. Si je m'enfonce là-dedans, le piège se refermera sur moi.

Daryl acquiesce et regarde Glenn.

-Compte pas sur nous, on n'est pas faits pour ça.

-Ok, j'ai compris.

Un soupçon de déception dans sa voix pointe et il cherche mon regard mais je détourne les yeux. Il s'éloigne et je secoue la tête. Daryl soupire.

-Je continue de croire que tant qu'ils ne se laisseront pas diriger par ceux qui ont de l'expérience, ils continueront a se perdre.

-Bien sur qu'on pourrait les faire survivre plus longtemps qu'ils ne pourraient l'espérer mais si on s'engage dans cette voie, on va s'épuiser a sauver des gens qui préfèrent encore leurs biens matériels plutôt que leur propre vie. Et je ne m'engage pas dans un combat perdu d'avance.

-Alors pourquoi on reste ici ?

-Parce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir mais on va tout de même se préparer a partir, rien n'est assuré que tout le monde vote pour le CDC.

-C'est là que tu veux aller ?

-Je préfère encore ça aux militaires.

Il acquiesce mais plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-T'es sure de toi ?

-Je vais te confier un secret. Tu le sais déjà mais je vais le rappeler à ta mémoire.

Il hausse les sourcils, amusé et je lui fais signe de s'approcher.

-On a été préparés pour tout ça. On est les rois de cette jungle. Quoiqu'il arrive, on sait comment réagir. Pendant qu'ils se déchirent pour survivre, on reste unis pour vivre. L'important, c'est d'aborder la situation avec calme, ne pas laisser la peur te dominer mais l'utiliser pour te faire agir. On a les moyens pour se battre alors on va pas se laisser faire.

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

-Et si au final, il ne reste que nous, on se trouvera un coin sympa. On fera le ménage progressivement et on refera le monde a deux.

Je pouffe de rire et secoue la tête.

-Contente de te revoir, cow-boy.

-Pas autant que moi, tigresse.

On se défie du regard et je finis par l'entraîner vers notre tente.

-Allez, viens m'aider a déménager le barda.

-C'est toi que je vais déménager.

-Rêve toujours.

Le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, je le vois ouvrir les bras et m'échappe avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper puis me retourne, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu pourras seulement m'attraper si je le décide.

-Évidemment.

On arrive devant la tente et il m'interpelle.

-On remballe déjà le tout et on charge après ?

-Faut commencer par un bout.

On entre dans l'habitacle et on se met au boulot. Au bout d'une heure, la tente est vide, les lits de camps pliés. On démonte la tente. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait finalement à transporter nos affaires vers nos motos, Shane appelle une réunion. On se regarde et on rejoint le reste du groupe.

-Écoutez, j'ai bien réfléchit au plan de Rick. Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune garantie. Quoi qu'on choisisse de faire d'ailleurs, je suis le premier a l'admettre. Je connais Rick depuis très longtemps. Je fais confiance a son instinct. Et je crois que le plus important a l'heure actuelle, c'est de rester ensemble. Donc si tout le monde est d'accord, on décolle à la première heure demain matin.

Je souris devant sa comédie de politicien, il a acquiescé tout au long de son discours pour confirmer ses mensonges. Personne ne conteste et Daryl m'entraîne plus loin.

-Et maintenant ? On vient de tout ranger.

Je me retiens de rire et hoche la tête, amusée par l'ironie du sort. Et il insiste.

-Liv', on a plus de tente.

Un rire silencieux secoue mes épaules et je me dois de cacher mon visage dans mes mains, en proie a un rire nerveux.

-Tu va arrêter de te marrer, deux secondes ?

-Il faut croire qu'on est trop efficaces.

Je le regarde et il finit par sourire mais fuit mon regard pour se calmer. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le secoue, feignant la panique.

-Daryl ! On va devoir dormir dehors ! Au secours ! On est a la rue !

Il pouffe et craque, son corps secoué par le rire. Alors que je m'étais calmée, le fou rire me reprend et on fait de notre mieux pour ne pas se rouler par terre. Je m'efforce de garder mon sérieux pour l'attirer près des véhicules et on se laisse glisser contre ma moto comme les deux fous que nous sommes, riant du ridicule de notre situation. Après de longues minutes, on finit par se calmer et respirer.

-Ça fait du bien !

-Tu m'étonnes.

Il soupire et me fiche un coup de coude.

-Comme quoi, il faut toujours écouter le chef avant de prendre des mesures drastiques.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on soit à la ramasse pour ça.

-Au moins, on est prêts.

-Une nuit a la belle étoile n'a jamais tué personne.

On se relève et on rejoint les autres pour le repas. Mon ventre grogne alors que je m'assieds.

-J'ai tellement faim, je pourrais avaler l'équivalent d'un manoir.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec ton appétit de moineau, là.

-Dis voir, Dixon, tu veux que que je t'envoie dans le lac en contrebas depuis cet endroit où c'est comment ?

-Tu sais très bien que si tu le fais, je t'entraîne dans ma chute.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et il finit par sourire, ce qui me fait rire. Glenn s'assied a côté de nous et sourit en me voyant rire.

-T'es de bonne humeur, Livia.

-Évidemment, on va enfin pouvoir laisser cet endroit derrière nous. Et j'adore les voyages. Se réjouir des petites choses, c'est le secret.

Je remarque que Carl Grimmes m'observe, je lui fais un clin d'œil et il me fait un petit sourire. Puis me tourne vers Daryl qui m'offre une barquette de petits pois. D'humeur sociale, je décide de plaisanter.

-Dites, vous savez ce qu'on oublie toujours d'emporter lors d'un voyage ?

-Une brosse a dents.

-Du PQ.

Je secoue la tête alors que diverses suggestions me sont faites. Je coule un regard vers Carl.

-Une idée ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Dis ce qui te passe par la tête.

Il regarde sa mère qui l'encourage puis il me regarde, incertain.

-Du sel ?

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres alors que j'acquiesce.

-Exactement ! Les condiments et les épices sont les seuls aliments qui ne périment pas avant des années et on arrive encore a ne pas les prendre quand on s'en va. Pourtant, c'est la seule chose capable de relever le goût d'une boite de conserve ou d'un écureuil un peu trop déprimé.

Je vois quelques têtes approuver mon message et lance un sourire à Carl qui continue de manger, fier comme un coq. Daryl intervient.

-Okay, Liv'. Puisque tu ramènes ta fraise, tu l'as fait ? T'as ramené du sel ?

Je le regarde avec un sourire et secoue la tête.

-Je plaide coupable mais je te jure, a la prochaine apocalypse, j'embarque une variété d'épices à la place d'une variété d'armes. Qui sait, peut-être que ça sera des chefs cuisiniers la prochaine fois ?

Des rires légers parcourent le groupe et Glenn attire mon attention.

-Parce que tu prévois déjà une autre apocalypse ? Tu va peut être mourir avant la fin de celle-ci.

-Oh non ! J'ai pas le temps de mourir et j'en ai pas le droit de toute façon.

Je coule un regard a Daryl alors que Glenn hausse les sourcils. Un grognement de désapprobation provient de l'assemblée. Évidemment, y'en a toujours un pour gâcher le moment.

-Tu voudrais pas arrêter de raconter des conneries et devenir un peu plus responsable ?

Je perds rapidement mon sourire et soupire.

-N'inversons pas les rôles, tu veux ? Ça serait tragique que les gens nous confondent.

Daryl pose une main apaisante sur mon bras.

-Liv', shh..

-Non, pas de silence ce soir.

Je me redresse et Shane se lève aussi.

-Il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour l'humour et un temps pour les choses sérieuses. Un temps pour reconnaître ses erreurs et un temps pour apprendre la morale de l'histoire. C'est toi qui va arrêter de raconter des conneries, maintenant. Parce que j'en ai marre, tu viens me faire chier alors que je fais mon job. J'ai défendu le camp pendant que t'étais occupé a te remplir la panse. Tu es même venu me donner des leçons alors que les rôdeurs arrivaient. Tu te prends pour qui, Shane ? Le jour ou tu me donneras des leçons, je ne serai plus là pour les entendre. Parce que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche, c'est de la merde.

Ok, je suis vulgaire. Ok, j'obéis à personne. Ok, je suis arrogante. Et Ok, je suis surement mentalement dérangée. Mais j'ai protégé le groupe ! Y'a eu des pertes mais ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. J'ai su devenir responsable au moment où tu t'es défilé. Et maintenant que je tente de remonter le moral a des gens qui se sentent perdus, tu viens me parler ?! Surement pas. Tu n'es qu'un loup déguisé en mouton et t'as un putain de complexe d'infériorité. Si ça te déplait de voir la situation t'échapper, alors ferme là et laisse moi survivre en paix, bordel ! Les gens qui m'ont faite chier a ce point ne sont plus ce monde et t'as de la chance d'avoir une réputation de sauveur ici et que ces gens t'accordent leur confiance. T'as vraiment de la chance.

Daryl passe un bras autour du mien et me tire légèrement en arrière. Je suis a bout de souffle et tout le monde est muet de stupeur. Je coule un regard a Daryl et j'acquiesce.

-C'est bon, c'est fini.

Alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle, il m'entraine jusqu'aux motos. Je reprends un rythme respiratoire normal et me relève. Il m'observe et hausse les sourcils, l'air impressionné.

-Je t'ai jamais vu parler aussi vite et aussi calmement. Tu lui as sorti toute ta rage sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. C'était puissant, Wolf.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres et il s'agrandit alors que je réalise qu'en effet, je lui ai sorti ses quatre vérités sans bégayer une seule fois.

-Ça va ? Tu vas supporter le choc ?

-Daryl, je vais t'avouer un truc... En ce moment précis, je suis... Trop fière de moi !

Mon sourire le contamine et il s'approche pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-T'as de quoi, Liv'. Parce que ce moment là... Ça restera dans toutes les mémoires.

-Je me sens tellement mieux, maintenant.

-Bordel, j'ai bien cru que tu allais traverser le feu et lui foutre une beigne, sans broncher.

Je ris et il embrasse le haut de mon crane. Il me lâche et m'observe.

-Bon sang, t'as tellement évolué, Livia. T'es devenue une véritable louve. Respect.

Il pose le poing sur son cœur, signe de respect. Une chaleur se propage en moi et j'incline la tête, le remerciant de m'estimer a ma nouvelle valeur.

Il se redresse et me prend a nouveau dans ses bras, l'émotion le submergeant. Je frotte son dos en souriant puis baille. On va chercher des couvertures et on s'assied contre ma moto, bien emmitouflés.

-Bonne nuit, Liv'.

-Bonne...Nuit...

Le sommeil me rattrape bien vite et je m'endors sans difficultés.


	12. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI.

Le lendemain matin.

Je ne saurai dire si c'est un début de remue-ménage ou la lumière du jour qui m'a réveillée mais toujours est-il que je viens d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'il est temps de partir. Je secoue Daryl qui grogne et veut se retourner, comme dans un lit sauf qu'il tombe face contre terre. Il grogne et j'éclate de rire.

-T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là ?

-T'as plus de lit et il est temps de se lever.

Je me prends au mot et repousse les couvertures pour m'étirer longuement. Daryl m'imite et on replie les couvertures.

-On va charger nos affaires ?

-Je te suis, Dixon.

On retourne a l'ancien emplacement de notre tente et on commence a prendre nos affaires. Alors que j'en pose une partie devant les motos, il sort des clés de voiture et ouvre le coffre d'un break-up. Bouche bée, je le regarde charger des cartons. Il se retourne vers moi et sourit alors que je m'approche.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le poisson rouge et m'aider ?

-Tu avais un break-up et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Bah, on avait pas besoin de charger trop tôt.

Je lui fiche un poing et le fusille du regard.

-On aurait pu dormir sur du plat, méchant !

Il se frotte l'épaule et pince les lèvres.

-Bah ouais mais bon ce qui est fait est fait.

-On peut mettre les deux motos a l'arrière ?

-Je n'ai fabriqué d'attaches que pour la mienne mais elles pourraient passer, couchées.

J'acquiesce et on termine de charger, il sort une passerelle extensible et je monte dans le break-up pour les recevoir. Il m'amène la tigresse en premier que je couche avec soin puis la sienne. Maintenant, il faut les accrocher.

-T'as des tendeurs ?

-Pas assez.

-J'ai des chaines.

-Système D.

J'accroche les tendeurs aux attaches et accroche mes chaines aux tendeurs puis sécurise les motos. J'étends ensuite les couvertures sur les engins et Daryl me regarde faire.

-Tu babysit bien les motos, Liv'.

-Bien mieux que les gosses, c'est sur.

-Tu fais de l'élevage ?

-De gosses, c'est interdit. De motos, j'y ai pensé mais c'est pas simple a mettre en place.

-La situation économique est désastreuse pour les entrepreneurs.

-Le gouvernement nous laisse tomber.

-C'est comme si on était en guerre.

-Si seulement ! La guerre, on connait. Nous sommes en pleine apocalypse.

Tout en discutant tels des comédiens de bas étage, il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me fait descendre. Il me sourit.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine.

-Quel dommage.

-Et si nous allions consulter nos concitoyens ?

-Avec plaisir, ils doivent bien avoir une opinion.

-Espérons.

On rejoint le centre du campement qui s'est vidé en un rien de temps. Tout est prêt, Rick et Shane appellent a la réunion. Glenn nous rejoint et sans dire un mot, nous tends un paquet de biscuits que je partage avec Daryl alors que Shane prend la parole. Il semble avoir retrouvé son assurance d'antan.

-Bon, écoutez moi tous. Tous ceux qui possèdent une CB, restez sur le canal 40 mais évitez les bavardages inutiles, d'accord ? Si vous avez un problème mais que vous n'avez pas de CB, que vous avez perdu le signal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, klaxonnez une fois. On arrêtera le convoi. Des questions ?

-Euh, en fait...

Le père de la famille Morales s'avance et explique qu'ils se séparent du groupe. Rick lui offre un flingue et des cartouches, les adieux se déroulent dans des larmes et des accolades. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, Shane donne le signal de départ. Daryl me lance un regard et je lui sourit. On redescend pour monter dans le break-up et on attend que tout le monde passe pour fermer la route.

On quitte enfin cet endroit et on laisse l'enfer d'Atlanta derrière nous. Après quelques minutes a regarder le paysage défiler, je tourne la tête pour voir Daryl qui montre des signes de nervosité. Je lui prends la main et il me lance un regard bref.

-C'est la première fois que je pars sans Merle.

-Je suis là, moi. On est ensemble.

Il me regarde a nouveau et il entrelace nos doigts ensemble avant de regarder la route, un peu plus calme. Je souris et regarde le soleil se lever a l'horizon. Un nouveau départ s'annonce et je serais présente pour affronter les obstacles qu'il a à m'offrir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le convoi ralentit puis s'arrête. Je lâche la main de Daryl, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Les problèmes ne sont jamais bien loin.

Je sors du breakup pour trouver l'origine du problème.

-Le camping-car se transforme en barbecue.

-Ils sont en train de cramer ?

-Non, ils fument simplement.

On trottine vers l'avant du convoi pour entendre l'échange entre Rick et Dale.

-Je t'avais bien dit que cette durite nous lâcherait dès qu'on prendrait la route. Il fallait la remplacer par celle du fourgon.

-Tu peux la rafistoler ?

-C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, elle est recouverte de ruban adhésif.

-Système D comme Dale.

Il se retourne vers moi et m'accueille avec un sourire.

-Livia, toi tu pourrais nous aider.

-Allez passe moi les outils, je m'en charge.

Il acquiesce et je me penche dans la gueule du camping-car. Puis en ressors, cinq minutes plus tard, diagnostique posé et me tourne vers Daryl.

-Tu crois que tu peux foncer chercher la pince de pompe a essence, y'a un bout de tuyau encore accroché avec.

Il acquiesce et Jaqui sort du camping-car, inquiète.

-C'est Jim, il va mal. Très mal. Il va pas tenir très longtemps.

Rick me regarde et je lui fait signe d'y aller. Il s'éloigne et tandis que Dale me ramène la caisse a outils, Daryl part chercher ce que je lui ai demandé. Je me penche a nouveau sur l'ancienne durite et en découpe le tuyau. Dale s'étonne alors que je la jette par dessus mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que.. ?

-A un moment, faut savoir se détacher de ce qui ne peut plus fonctionner. Elle a fait son temps.

Daryl revient avec la pince de pompe a essence, je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Y'en a qui savent se rendre indispensables.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement a la remarque de Shane, c'est Daryl qui se lance.

-Pendant que d'autres passent leur temps a jalouser ceux qui sont compétents.

Sans dire un mot, nos poings se rencontrent. Shane ne peut que ricaner et décide de nous ignorer pour préserver sa fierté déjà bien mise a l'épreuve. Je découpe le tuyau et l'accroche aux deux extrémités puis me frotte les mains en ressortant du moteur. Rick ressort au meme moment et convoque une réunion.

On s'approche et je croise les bras devant son air grave.

-Jim souhaite qu'on le laisse ici.

-Il était lucide ?

-Très lucide.

Shane secoue la tête.

-On le laisse là, comme ça et on s'en va ? J'suis pas sur de pouvoir vivre avec ça.

Je hausse les sourcils et Lorie Grimmes dit tout haut ce que je pense tout bas.

-C'est pas toi qui a fait ce choix. C'est le choix de Jim et on devrait le respecter.

Rick tourne la tête vers moi, vu que j'ai voulu laisser Jim décider de son propre sort. Je hoche la tête.

-Il a pris sa décision, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais pour lui.

Rick acquiesce et quelques minutes plus tard, on emmène Jim se reposer contre un arbre. Shane souhaite lui parler en premier.

-Eh, Jim. T'es pas obligé de finir comme ça.

-Non, ça me va. Et la brise est parfaite.

-Bon, alors d'accord.

Les autres passent pour lui dire adieu, Rick lui offre une chance d'en finir rapidement mais il refuse. Le reste du groupe s'éloigne et je vais le voir. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me reconnait.

-Merci... De m'avoir défendu.

-Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses entre mécanos.

-Tu peut me promettre une chose ?

-Je t'écoute.

-T'as les moyens de survivre alors te laisse pas bouffer et prends soin de toi.

Je souris et acquiesce.

-Je te le promets.

-Okay. Il est temps de repartir maintenant.

-D'accord, Jim. Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

-Et moi donc. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une forte tête comme toi.

-Respire et laisse toi aller, c'est une belle journée pour mourir.

Je lui souris et me relève puis rejoins Daryl qui m'entraine vers le break-up. Le convoi redémarre et on finit par avancer. Cette fois, c'est Daryl qui me prend la main et j'entrelace nos doigts tout en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile, pensive.

Rien ne dérange notre route et deux heures plus tard, on s'arrête pour changer de conducteur.

-T'endors surtout pas, Sweetie.

Je le regarde, surprise du surnom.

-Merde ! Excuse moi, Liv'. Je te promets que je voulais dire Snowie.

-Y'a pas de mal.

Il secoue la tête, se maudissant et je plante mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il se stoppe net, surpris.

-Tu va t'en remettre, sweetheart.

Je glisse de nouveau vers mon siège et démarre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Liv'.

-Tu me provoques depuis que je suis arrivée et dès que je te réponds, tu m'arrêtes ?

-Parce que tu refuses tout le temps mes avances et là, tu acceptes ?

-Bien sur, t'as qu'a dire que c'est de ma faute.

Il soupire et regarde la route. Je secoue la tête et accélère pour rejoindre le convoi. Une heure plus tard, le convoi s'arrête de nouveau pour le déjeuner. Daryl sort avant moi et je rejoins le groupe sans dire un mot. Que le roi du silence commence.

PDV Externe.

Glenn avait hâte de s'arrêter, Dale était de bonne compagnie mais il avait besoin de souffler. Il alla retrouver le duo de combattants pour partager cette pause avec eux. Livia était devenue plus sociable et c'était agréable de passer du temps avec eux. Mais alors qu'il arrivait, il remarqua qu'ils se faisaient la gueule. La distance entre eux n'était pas énorme mais leurs regards ne se croisaient pas alors que d'habitude, ils se taquinaient sans arrêt. Et là, silence radio. La tension était carrément palpable mais ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était plus du regret et beaucoup d'entêtement.

Alors qu'il les analysait, tour a tour, ne sachant pas par lequel commencer, il décida qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles. De toute façon, la pause s'arrêtait et il avaient encore de la route a faire. Il les regarda partir, toujours a bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Il remonta dans le camping-car et soupira.

-C'est du gâchis.

-De quoi tu parles, Glenn ?

Le coréen regarda Dale un moment et décida de se confier a lui.

-Tu as remarqué Livia et Daryl tout a l'heure ?

-Ils se sont disputés ?

-Apparemment. Ils s'ignorent avec une si grande puissance que c'en est désolant. Mais c'est du gâchis.

Dale démarre et souris ce qui intrigue Glenn.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Ces deux gosses.. Ils n'ont pas encore réalisé qu'ils feraient mieux de se réconcilier plutôt que de se bouder pour des broutilles.

-C'est absurde de se disputer avec la seule personne sur qui on peut compter.

-Encore plus absurde quand il s'agit de ces deux-là. Daryl a l'air d'un dur qui ne ressent rien mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà observé lorsqu'il parlait avec elle ?

-Des tas de fois. Il a le regard d'un grand frère avec elle.

Dale acquiesce et continue sur sa lancée.

-Livia est tellement exigeante avec elle-meme, elle fait très attention a ne montrer aucune de ses faiblesses. Mais avec Daryl, elle est libre d'être elle-meme.

-Hier, Daryl a suggéré que Livia nous guide. Elle a refusé en argumentant que ça serait une trop grosse responsabilité.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Et bien, c'est Shane qui nous as rassemblés et il nous as aidé a nous installer mais c'est aussi lui qui n'as pas réagi a l'attaque de rôdeurs et qui as accusé Livia alors qu'elle a fait de son mieux. J'ai été deux fois en première ligne aux cotés de Livia et j'avoue que j'ai eu peur pour ma vie parce que franchement, cette fille-là, rien ne l'effraie. Elle va au devant des geeks, elle les provoque mais jamais elle ne les laisse jamais l'enfermer. Et pour être sincère, j'ai douté d'elle au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était vraiment folle au point de se laisser mordre. Mais elle m'a impressionné quand elle s'est sortie d'une quinzaine de rôdeurs et est venue me sauver alors que je n'en avais que cinq a mes fesses et que j'avais un sac d'armes. Alors je vais te dire que les grosses responsabilités, elle est capable de les gérer.

Il soupire et hoche la tête.

-C'est trop rapide de la traiter de folle. Elle a simplement une autre approche de l'apocalypse et a la voir faire, j'ai envie de remettre en cause ma peur. Cette fille, c'est une guerrière, elle a clairement été entrainée pour traverser l'apocalypse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors je n'ai pas envie de critiquer Shane parce qu'il m'a permis de retomber sur mes pieds mais je pense qu'il devrait passer la main a Livia, parce qu'elle est plus adaptée pour la survie.

-Le jour ou les hommes abandonneront leur fierté sera le jour ou les choses s'arrangeront d'elles meme. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, Shane est étrange. Au lieu d'accepter l'aide bénéfique de Livia, il la critique et la rejette. Alors que Rick est différent, il communique avec elle. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir deux référents, Rick pour la vie en communauté et Livia pour la survie.

-C'est une bonne idée. Elle souhaite simplement protéger son groupe et Rick est bon pour la communication.

Ils acquiescent puis soupirent.

-C'est pas prêt d'arriver.

-Prenons notre mal en patience, les choses peuvent changer rapidement.


	13. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII.

PDV Interne.

Un silence pesant règne dans la voiture et personne n'est prêt a le briser. C'était clairement une erreur de répondre à sa bourde. Et maintenant, je me fais chier. Quelle conne je fais, je me suis disputée avec Daryl, le seul qui me comprend. Putain ! Manquerait plus que ça dure. Tout ça à cause de broutilles. Merde alors !

Alors que la soirée commence à s'allonger, le convoi s'arrête. Devant nous, le CDC dans toute sa splendeur mais tout autour, une mer de cadavres. Je jette un regard en coin a Daryl qui pince les lèvres. Espérons qu'ils soient bien morts. Sans plus attendre, on sort et je dégaine mes sabres en rejoignant le groupe. Un vrombissement constant me fait remarquer une nuée de mouches. Évidemment.

Ne parlons meme pas de l'odeur de mort, recouvrant ce massacre pourrissant. Alors qu'on se met a avancer, les toux se déclenchent. Il nous faut un moment pour arriver devant le bâtiment et on s'aperçoit que les portes sont fermées.

-Y'a personne ici.

-Alors pourquoi les volets sont baissés ?

-Rick, c'est une impasse. Reconnais-le. Je dis pas que c'est de ta faute.

-Il faut sortir de la ville avant que la nuit tombe.

-On peut toujours aller a Fort Benning, c'est pas si loin.

-Et avec quoi ? On n'a pas de nourriture et plus assez d'essence pour faire 150 kilomètres.

-On a besoin de réponses, maintenant.

-Allez on retourne aux voitures.

Je soupire et m'adosse a un poteau pendant que Rick s'obstine et que tout le monde se retourne contre lui.

-La caméra, je l'ai vu bouger !

-C'est dans ta tête.

-Elle à bougé.

-Rick, c'est mort ici. C'est un système automatique, tu comprends ?! Bouge toi.

Rick s'énerve et commence a supplier la caméra. Je ne forme pas d'opinions sur cet évènement mais la fin se rapproche. Ses cris attirent des rôdeurs et je sors mes pistolets. Shane se met a tirer Rick en arrière, il se débat et je ne bouge pas, mon instinct accorde une dernière chance au CDC.

-Bande d'assassins !

Rick se décide finalement a abandonner et alors qu'il tourne le dos a sa dernière option, le volet se lève, une lumière aveuglante en sors et je remercie les dieux que je n'ai jamais cru. Un long silence s'installe alors que le groupe est muet de stupeur. La lumière s'éteint et j'entre la première, Rick sur mes talons.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Surveillez les portes, faites attention aux rôdeurs.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Je fais quelques pas en avant dans le hall d'acceuil et le cliquetis d'une arme retentit en face de moi. Derrière moi, les armes se lèvent mais ce n'est qu'un homme bien vivant qui nous fait face.

-L'un de vous est infecté ?

-Un membre de notre groupe l'a été. Il n'a pas survécu.

Le nouveau venu s'avance, toujours sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Une chance de survivre.

-C'est beaucoup demander par les temps qui courent.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Tout le monde se regarde alors que l'autre nous dévisage.

-Je vais vous demander de faire des analyses de sang si vous voulez entrer.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Il semble céder.

-Allez prendre vos affaires si vous en avez. Quand cette porte se refermera, ce sera définitif.

Il nous ouvre le volet et deux personnes sont chargées de garder la porte ouverte tandis que les plus rapides effectuent un raid vers les voitures. Je croise le regard de Daryl qui acquiesce. Ce ne sera pas définitif, ce n'est pas possible. Je fonce vers le breakup et attrape mon sac ainsi que celui de Daryl puis je fonce de nouveau a l'intérieur. Quand tout le monde est de nouveau a l'intérieur, le gars appuie sur un boitier électronique.

-Vai, scelle l'entrée principale et coupe le courant en haut. Je suis le professeur Edwin Jenner.

Après une présentation aussi rapide, il nous conduit vers un ascenseur dans lequel on s'entasse tous. C'est Daryl qui commence les réjouissances de l'interrogatoire.

-Les chercheurs se trimballent toujours comme ça, armés jusqu'aux dents ?

-Il y avait tout un tas d'armes qui trainait alors j'ai appris a m'en servir. Mais vous m'avez pas l'air très dangereux.

Son regard se pose sur Carl et un petit sourire étire son air sérieux.

-Sauf toi. Va falloir que je t'ai a l'œil.

On finit par arriver dans les sous-sols et il nous fait traverser plusieurs couloirs.

-On est sous terre, là ?

-Vous êtes claustrophobe ?

-Légèrement.

-Essayez de ne pas y penser.

Merci docteur, c'est très utile. Le couloir débouche sur une salle sombre.

-Vai ! Allume la lumière dans la grande salle, tu veux ?

Aussitôt, la commande s'exécute et en contrebas, une salle de contrôle s'offre a nos yeux, vide.

-Bienvenue dans la zone 5.

-Attendez, ils sont ou les autres ? Les chercheurs, les employés ?

-Devant vous. Y'a plus que moi ici.

-Et la personne a qui vous venez de parler, elle est où ?

-Vai ! Dis bonjour a nos invités. Souhaite leur... La bienvenue.

Un voix informatique résonne et nous souhaite la bienvenue, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Y'a plus personne a part moi. Je suis désolé.

Il nous entraine dans une salle plus petite et commence les prises de sang. Quand vient mon tour, je prends la seringue et la plante dans mon bras. Alors qu'il me regarde faire, surpris, je souris doucement.

-Personne ne trouve mes veines mieux que moi. Et vaut mieux pas me titiller avec une aiguille trop longtemps.

Je lui donne l'échantillon de mon sang et désinfecte la piqure.

-Je crois me souvenir qu'il faut manger pour éviter l'anémie et on a vraiment faim.

-Ça peut s'arranger.

Une demie-heure plus tard, on est tous attablés et les rires résonnent. Daryl me sert un verre et je le remercie d'un petit sourire tandis que je continue d'observer la joyeuse petite troupe qui dine comme si tous leurs problèmes s'étaient arrangés.

Le soulagement et le calme se lit sur les visages, je me surprends meme a sourire alors que Carl goute au vin rouge et fait la grimace. Après ce qu'on vient de traverser, une oasis est la bienvenue. Rick porte un toast a notre hôte, resté en retrait.

-A la votre, Doc'.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Évidemment, le rabat-joie de service n'allait pas traverser la soirée sans mettre son grain de sel. Je soupire et prends la parole.

-Comme tout ce qui s'est passé ailleurs. Des gens morts se sont relevés et ont commencés a bouffer les autres alors la plupart des personnes normalement constituées ont choisi de rejoindre leur famille et de profiter des leurs avant de quitter ce monde plutôt que de rechercher un antidote.

-Elle a raison. Quand ça a commencé a mal tourner, beaucoup de gens sont rentrés chez eux. Et quand la situation a empiré, quand le cordon militaire a été submergé, ceux qui étaient restés ici ont pris la fuite.

-Tous jusqu'au dernier ?

-Non. Beaucoup n'ont pas eu la force d'affronter ce qui les attendait dehors. Ils ont opté.. pour autre chose.

L'atmosphère détendue disparait pour laisser place au silence pesant.

-Y'a eu une vague de suicide. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti ?

-J'ai continué mes recherches. J'espérai que ça pourrait s'avérer utile.

Glenn revient s'asseoir et lance une pique a Shane.

-Putain, on peut dire que tu sait y faire pour ruiner l'ambiance.

Le repas se termine en silence et il nous fait visiter les dortoirs.

-La majeure partie du centre n'est plus alimentée. Ça inclut les chambres alors faudra vous contenter de ça. Les canapés sont confortables mais on a des lits de camp si vous préférez. Y'a une salle de jeux au bout du couloir mais attention, ne branchez pas les jeux vidéos, d'accord ?

-Oui, M'sieur.

-C'est pareil pour vous. Si vous vous douchez, économisez l'eau chaude.

Il se retire et Glenn se retourne avec un sourire.

-L'eau chaude ?

-C'est ce que le monsieur a dit.

Les adultes redeviennent des gosses. Je regarde Glenn et T-dog se battre pour aller se doucher le premier. Inconsciemment, je regarde Daryl et je m'aperçois qu'il m'observait déjà. Par fierté, nos regards se détournent mais le cœur n'y est pas. Tout le monde choisit sa chambre et il ne reste plus que nous deux, je pars me doucher. L'eau me permettra de remettre mes idées en place. Je fiche mon sac dans un casier et me déshabille puis fais couler l'eau.

Je lâche et masse mon cuir chevelu ainsi que chaque membre de mon corps, soupirant d'aise. J'entreprends de laver la meme tenue que je porte depuis quatre mois. Puis je me sèche et enfile une nouvelle tenue. Je suspends les autres pour qu'ils sèchent et reprends mon sac sur l'épaule. Au moment ou je sors des douches, Daryl sort d'une pièce en face. Nos regards se croisent rapidement mais ils ne se fuient pas. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et l'observe.

-J'me fais chier depuis que tu me fais la gueule.

La meme phrase est sortie au meme moment de nos bouches.

PDV Externe.

Le duo se sourit et il lui tend la main, elle la serre sans hésitation. Sans perdre de temps, il l'entraine dans une chambre vide pour balader son regard sur son corps et finalement pousser un soupir.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un gamin, Liv'. T'es la seule personne qui me comprend, qui me supporte et je te rejette simplement parce que tu me taquines.

-C'est rien, c'est passé maintenant.

-Nan, c'est pas rien. Le silence m'a donné le temps de réfléchir. Depuis que tu es revenue dans ma vie, je te drague de façon ouverte en prétendant jouer parce que que tu me recalais a chaque fois et cet après-midi, tu me réponds enfin et meme si c'était pour jouer, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Et je te promets que je suis sobre et conscient des conneries sincères que je te sors. Je te jure que c'est pas mon truc le flirt et que je suis trop nase pour les relations humaines mais bon sang, avec toi, c'est si naturel et malgré mes bêtises tu m'acceptes quand meme. Et je te vois venir a me dire que je ne te vois pas telle que tu es, que je choisis d'ignorer des tas de choses compromettantes... Et bah c'est pas vrai parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque, mieux que ton propre père. J'ai conscience de ce que t'as du faire et de ce qui te poursuit... Mais j'ai accepté tout ça et vivre a tes cotés ne m'as pas tué et n'est meme pas prêt de m'épuiser. Bordel, Liv'... Si seulement tu te voyais avec mes yeux. Quand je te vois, je regarde une guerrière, une fille qui se bat contre le reste du monde et meme contre elle-meme. Je vois une personne que je respecte parce que je vois un être humain 2.0, quelqu'un qui a développé ses capacités mais qui sait reconnaitre ses faiblesses. J'observe une louve qui défend les intérêts des autres comme elle défendrait les siens. Je contemple une amie, une sœur et une femme, tout ça a la fois. Et je connais pas grand chose aux femmes mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Et tu fais ce que tu veux de cette info-...

Daryl s'interrompt parce que la blanche l'a interrompu. Elle a posé ses fines lèvres sur les siennes qu'il savait gercées. Sous la surprise, il a reculé jusqu'à sentir le mur contre son dos. Mais elle ne l'a pas lâché, elle a posé ses longs doigts sur ses joues rugueuses et il lui à répondu, soulagé. Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait plus a une fuite muette. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin gouter a loisir aux délicieuses lèvres de Livia, il se sentait complet. Son bonheur se trouvait en elle et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il ouvre les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se détachent de l'autre et remarque qu'elle tente de retenir ses larmes. Quand il s'approche, elle se retourne.

-Liv, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu chiales ?

PDV Interne.

Je me retourne vers lui et renifle bruyamment.

-T'es chiant aussi... C'est trop d'émotions a gérer !

Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu m'énerves, j'suis pas faite pour avoir des émotions.

-Shhh, Liv'. Tu va t'en remettre, sweetheart.

-En plus, tu me piques mes répliques.

Il rit et je sourit malgré mes larmes.

-Tu sais que tu pues encore ?

-Si je change d'odeur, tu va me rejeter.

-En tout cas, je ne dors pas avec toi si tu pues le rat crevé.

-Tu gagnes cette bataille mais la guerre n'est pas terminée.

-Mais bien sur. Allez va te laver, Dixon.

Il me serre dans ses bras et je proteste.

-Daryl !

-C'est pour la fraicheur du souvenir.

Il me lâche et je secoue la tête alors qu'il s'en va. Je décide de sortir a mon tour et vagabonde dans les couloirs. Des pleurs me parviennent d'une porte, je m'arrête un instant et reconnais la voix d'Andrea et celle de Dale. Je décide de les laisser gérer leurs problèmes et continue ma balade. Après quelques minutes, je retrouve Glenn assis dans le couloir, en train de cuver son vin.

-Hey.

-Salut, pizza-guy. Ça va ?

Il acquiesce lentement et je m'assieds a ses cotés, étendant mes jambes dans ce couloir recouvert de moquette.

-C'est comme ces intercours au lycée. Je m'asseyais par terre avec Daryl et on regardait passer les autres.

-Ca s'est arrangé entre vous deux ?

-Nos embrouilles ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Et heureusement, parce que ça aurait été difficile a supporter autrement.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Mmh. Bon, allez je continue ma balade. Repose toi bien.

-Merci.

Je me relève et continue de déambuler tout droit et vois Lori Grimmes sortir d'une salle, l'air troublée. Je la regarde s'éloigner et jette un œil dans la salle qu'elle vient de quitter. Un piano a queue me fait de l'œil. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, hésitante puis pousse la porte.

Je passe derrière l'instrument de musique et soulève le couvercle puis m'assois sur le banc poussiéreux. Je pose un doigt sur une touche et un son s'échappe. Tentée par ce son, je fais craquer mes doigts et lève les mains au dessus du clavier.

J'inspire profondément et commence a jouer une douce mélodie, aux intonations amoureuses.


	14. Chapitre XIV

Chapitre XIII.

PDV Externe.

Alors que le chasseur rentrait dans la chambre, tout propre, il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver sa partenaire. Mais une soudaine mélodie jouée au piano le fit sourire, il savait ou la trouver.

Il profite du fait que la blanche soit concentrée sur le clavier pour s'approcher et alors qu'il s'assied a coté d'elle, elle fait une fausse note mais se reprend rapidement. Elle finit par lever les mains du clavier. Et soupire, nostalgique.

-Tu te débrouilles encore bien.

-J'ai fait plein de fausses notes, je commence a oublier.

-Tu serais devenue une grande musicienne.

Elle secoue la tête, n'accordant aucun crédit a ses propos.

-Je suis devenue une tueuse.

-Tu est une combattante.

-Il y a une différence ?

Il acquiesce lentement et elle hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Tu luttes pour ta survie. Et tu fais en sorte que ceux qui t'accompagnent survivent également.

PDV Interne.

Je hausse les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue d'une réelle différence.

-Pas tous.

Il comprend que je fais allusion aux morts de la récente attaque.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu tous les sauver. Ni Amy, ni Jim et encore moins Ed.

-Peut être que si j'avais mis en place un plan B...

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Hé, t'as fait ce que t'as pu, Liv'. Grâce a toi, on a eu seulement 3 victimes. Parce que t'as tout donné. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils ne t'ont pas écouté.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je les laisse déborder alors que Daryl me serre contre lui, je respire profondément l'odeur de propre qui parfume sa peau. Je me laisse aller quelques minutes, me laissant bercer telle une enfant. Puis je finis par renifler bruyamment et le repousse doucement, tout en essuyant mes joues humides.

-Je pleure comme une gamine.

-C'est la preuve que tu restes humaine malgré tout.

Je renifle de nouveau et décide de le provoquer un peu

-Fais gaffe, ton coté protecteur se montre.

Il réplique en embrassant mon front et je souris.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

-Aller se coucher, peut-être ?

Je l'observe longuement et secoue la tête.

-Premièrement, tu n'as pas dans l'idée de dormir et deuxièmement, il a quelque chose qui cloche avec tout ça. T'as remarqué l'écran noir au fond de la salle informatique ?

-Le compte a rebours. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien signifier.

-Peut-être l'arrêt général des générateurs. En tout cas, le doc ne nous dit pas tout.

-Déjà, si les générateurs s'arrêtent, on ne peut pas vivre sous terre.

-Ensuite, je pense qu'on peut ouvrir les portes d'entrée. Il suffit juste de pirater le réseau.

Il acquiesce et baille. Je le regarde faire et souris car il me fait penser a un chaton.

-Tu peux te lever ?

Surprise par sa question, je m'exécute et il se lève a son tour. Il se penche et m'attrape la taille. Avant que mon cerveau fatigué n'ait pu se rendre compte de la facilité avec laquelle je suis tombée dans son piège, je suis déjà sur son épaule tandis qu'il sort de la salle de repos et marche tranquillement dans le couloir désert. Je décide de protester pour la forme, meme si je sais que si n'avait pas agi, je serais encore a me creuser la cervelle.

-Repose moi tout de suite.

-Pas question.

-Repose moi ou je te frappe.

-T'as pas trouvé mieux comme menace ?

-Avec un poignard.

-Mmh, dans ce cas... Non.

Je soupire et il raffermit sa prise sur mes fesses.

-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, Dixon.

-Tu t'en charges très bien.

-C'est toi le pervers dans l'histoire.

Il pousse une porte et me dépose sur le sol puis m'observe, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Prenant ce sourire en tant que provocation, je frappe son épaule du poing.

-Ok, j'suis tombée dans ton piège pourri. Tu peux arrêter de te moquer, maintenant ?

Il prend un air innocent et lève les mains, comme pour se rendre.

-Je n'oserais jamais faire ça, voyons !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant sa comédie a deux balles et je secoue la tête a la pensée que je pourrais l'embêter toute la nuit mais un bâillement me ramène a la raison. Cet endroit n'est pas sur, on n'y restera pas longtemps.

-Allez, big guy. Allons nous coucher.

-C'est un plan qui me plait !

Il va s'affaler sur le canapé et j'éteins la lumière puis le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et moi j'dors ou, gros malin ?

-Par terre. Y'a pas de place pour les filles pas sages.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Comme si j'allais obéir.

Je me couche sur lui et ses bras se referment sur ma taille en un geste protecteur.

-Bon, si tu me sers de couverture, j'peux te tolérer.

-N'importe quoi.

Il sourit et embrasse le haut de mon crane.

-Dors bien, Wolf.

-Bonne nuit, Dixon.

Le rythme de sa respiration ralentit et son emprise se desserre, je me laisse bercer par ses battements de cœur et me détends. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombre dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin :

Une bruit sourd de chute me réveille en sursaut, j'ouvre les yeux, prête a bondir et remarque Daryl, allongé de tout son long par terre. Il grogne et ouvre un oeil.

-Dis, Liv'.. Pourquoi j'suis par terre ?

Sa voix endormie et sa position étirent mes lèvres en un sourire. Je me redresse et prends le temps de m'étirer.

-Parce que c'est bien romantique de m'endormir sur toi mais toute une nuit, ça devient légèrement inconfortable. Alors je pense que j'ai du me mettre sur le coté et hypothétiquement te pousser un peu puis t'as glissé peu a peu et t'es finalement tombé.

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse a moitié. Aussi gracieux qu'un zombie, il grimpe a nouveau sur le canapé et s'affale a coté de moi.

-Ça fait beaucoup de mots dès le matin mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais poussé.

Je souris et hausse les épaules puis fais mine de me lever, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire a lui. Déséquilibrée, je m'effondre et il commence une attaque mortelle de chatouilles. J'explose de rire et me débats mais il me retiens de façon stratégique.

-Pitié ! Lache moooiiiii, Daryl !

-Surement pas crevette !

Il continue de me torture pour ce qui me parait une éternité puis fatigué de recevoir des coups de coudes dans les cotes, il me relâche et me pousse par terre. Je pousse un cri de surprise et m'écrase contre la moquette. Il part dans un éclat de rire alors que je me relève rapidement et le fusille du regard, entre deux mèches de cheveux.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de m'envoyer au sol ?

-Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, Wolfie !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je lève les yeux au ciel, faisant semblant d'être exaspérée mais au fond je me régale de ce moment partagé. Je me relève et fais craquer mes doigts.

-Allez, allons retrouver les autres.

Il se relève et m'embrasse puis m'entraine, j'attrape mon sac au passage et lui prends distraitement la main. On arrive dans la cafétéria ou la majorité du groupe est en train de déjeuner. Je m'assieds a coté de Glenn qui regrette sa soirée et pose mon sac a mes pieds. Carl m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

-Dis, Livia, pourquoi tu prends ton sac partout ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Daryl prend les devants et s'assied a mes cotés en me glissant un café et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat.

-Parce que c'est une fille bizarre.

Je frappe son épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres et réponds a Carl.

-Parce que tu ne sais jamais de ce dont tu va avoir besoin l'instant d'après. Et je suis un peu bizarre aussi, c'est pas faux.

Dale me regarde et acquiesce en souriant puis prend la parole.

-Ça t'ajoute un coté Mary Poppins.

-Je ne me mettrais pas a chanter a chaque occasion.

-Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que la pluie.

Je jette un regard a Daryl qui s'amuse a me taquiner et les autres sourient. Il m'envoie un clin d'œil et je lui tire la langue. La conversation reprend et le Dr Jenner finit par arriver, il nous salue et Andrea amène la question des recherches menées depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il prend le temps de se servir un café puis soupire et nous regarde.

-Bien ! Si vous avez fini de manger, veuillez me suivre.

Tout le monde se lève peu a peu et se met a le suivre, en direction de la salle de contrôle. Je m'arrête a l'entrée et écoute le scientifique nous parler de son expérience et de l'infection. Le groupe lui pose ses questions et ses réponses sont neutres, dénuées d'émotion. Lorsqu'il nous dit que l'espoir qu'il y ait d'autres recherches plus poussées ailleurs est quasi inexistant, tout le monde s'affaisse sur lui meme, ne s'attendant clairement pas a cette révélation. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour prendre la parole.

-Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous poser une question a laquelle vous pouvez répondre. Qu'est-ce que le compte a rebours signifie ?

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers l'écran noir posé sur un mur.

-Le groupe électrogène sera a court de carburant.

-Et ensuite, que se passe-t-il ?

Il garde le silence et s'éloigne. Il veut sortir mais je le retiens et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Ensuite, ce que le docteur ne nous dit pas, c'est qu'un protocole de destruction des données se mettra en marche. Sauf que c'est un bâtiment militaire, les données doivent donc toutes être détruites instantanément. Et quoi de mieux qu'un grand feu de joie ? Mais Vai a reçu l'ordre de fermer les portes de façon définitive donc nous sommes pris au piège, voilà ce qui va se passer a la fin du compte a rebours.

-Comment tu peut en être aussi sure ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel face a la remarque de Shane.

-Ca ne t'es pas venu a l'esprit de te demander pourquoi il nous a enfermés sous terre alors qu'il est seul ? Si c'était réellement un abri, on serait libres de sortir pour se ravitailler.

Je relâche le docteur qui s'éloigne en baissant la tête.

-Mais soit, croyez ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, on ne peut pas vivre sous terre sans groupes électrogènes.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire, aller vérifier les groupes. Shane, T-Dog et Glenn avec moi.


	15. Chapitre XV

Une semaine qu'elle n'était plus là. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'explosion l'avait emportée. Il aurait voulu rester. Mourir avec elle.

Mais comme il était utile, Rick l'avait emmené de force. Depuis une semaine, Daryl n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il mangeait ce qu'on lui donnait pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix mais il s'était plongé dans un mutisme aux murs infranchissables.

Les autres déploraient son état mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il pleurait chaque nuit. Il ne voulait pas exprimer son chagrin mais il avait perdu la seule qui comptait pour lui et qui rendait cet enfer sur terre vivable. Il l'aimait tellement et elle lui manquait du matin au soir, sans répit. Les larmes venaient d'elles même, ravivant la crevasse de son coeur.

Cela faisait une semaine que Livia était morte. Et tout ce temps lui paraissait interminable. Il souhaitait disparaître à son tour, pour fuir cette douleur constante qui reposait au creux de son être.

Cependant la vie, cruelle et vide de sens, n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec lui.

Mais alors qu'une nouvelle journée de désespoir commençait pour lui, il entendit des exclamations de surprise et même des cris. S'étant éloigné pour entrenir le moteur de sa moto, il se releva avec un soupir et rejoignit le groupe.

Il observa alors une figure humaine noircie s'avancer vers le corps de ferme. Le corps avançait lentement, à la manière d'un rôdeur. Ce qui évidemment, fit cliquer quelques fusils et pistolets.

Daryl fut le seul à ne pas brandir d'arme. Parce qu'il avait reconnu les mèches d'un blanc sale qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il s'avança a son tour en murmurant un nom.

Ses pas furent de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Tremblant, il avança la main vers la joue tachée de sang séché et cala une méche rebelle derrière son oreille tout en prononçant son prénom, pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

-Livia ?

Elle acquiesça et tombe dans ses bras. Il la retint et la serre contre lui, se demandant si il rêvait le miracle qui était en train de se produire. Et il fondit en larmes alors qu'elle aggrippait sa veste, se rassurant elle-même qu'elle était enfin arrivée.

Mais alors qu'il inspirait a pleins poumons la subtile odeur de canelle qui avait persisté a une semaine de marche, il sentit le corps relacher sa prise et il s'inquièta. Mais il retrouva vite le sourire alors qu'il la regarda sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il passa ses bras sous ses jambes et la souleva pour la ramener vers le groupe. Tout le monde était plus ou moins incrédule et Rick s'avança pour éclaircir les choses.

-C'est elle, pas vrai ?

-Elle est revenue.

Le soulagement parcourut le groupe tel une vague et tout le monde se mit a discuter. Le chasseur se tourna vers Hershell et lui demanda si il voulait bien prêter un lit.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air bienveillant.

-Suis moi.

Daryl s'éxecuta et l'ancien vétérinaire le conduisit à une chambre. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et commenca a lui retirer ses bottes pour qu'elle dorme confortablement.

-Daryl, tu veux bien que je nettoie ses plaies ?

Le chasseur accepta et regarda le docteur se mettre au travail. Il prit la main de la blanche dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot au vu de son sommeil paisible.

-Qui est cette femme ?

-Une guerrière qui répond au nom de Livia. Elle traverse l'apocalypse le sourire aux lèvres et c'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais côtoyé.

Hershell acquiesce et termine de bander ses plaies.

-Dés qu'elle se réveille, fais-la boire.

-Merci, doc.

Le vieil homme s'éloigne et ferme la porte, le laissant retrouver sa moitié. Il l'observe longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme a son tour.

PDV Interne.

Une respiration au rythme ensommeillé est la première chose qui parvient a mes oreilles. Une main chaude enserre la mienne. J'ouvre les yeux et observe une lumière chaleureuse et réconfortante envahir la pièce.

Des larmes de soulagement débordent de mes yeux alors que je réalise que j'ai survécu.

Je renifle et cela réveille la présence qui se redresse. Je tourne la tête et rencontre le regard clair de Daryl.

Mes pleurs redoublent alors que je m'aperçois que je l'ai enfin retrouvé, après toute cette marche incertaine.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il semble se rappeler d'une chose et m'interrompts d'une voix douce.

-Attends, princesse. Il faut que tu boives.

Il me tends un verre d'eau et j'avale doucement le liquide qui réhydrate ma gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert.

Lorsque je me sens a nouveau capable de saliver, je lui redonne le verre.

-Hey... Je suis rentrée.

J'ouvre les bras et il s'approche avec hésitation mais finit par me serrer contre lui.

-Je.. J'ai voulu t'attendre, Liv. Mais les rôdeurs.. Et puis tout avait explosé !

-Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant.

Il renifle une première fois puis il me semble entendre la barrière céder. Son dos secoué de sanglots, il se laisse aller contre moi.

-Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin... Liv', je suis si heureux que tu sois là. Si heureux.

PDV Externe.

Alors que le chasseur se laissait finalement aller, il entendit la blanche renifler puis des larmes mouillerent silencieusement sa nuque alors qu'elle cachait son visage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face a la scene ridicule qu'ils etaient en train de faire subir a l'autre mais le soulagement était trop grand.

La tenant pas les épaules, il l'éloigna de son corps pour plonger ses yeux humides dans les siens. Elle renifla et le regarda avec curiosité.

-Liv', plus jamais je te laisse derrière.

-Je reviendrais toujours te hanter, Dixon.

Elle eut un silence puis soupira.

-Oh, sweetheart, viens là.

Avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas imaginé après une semaine de marche, elle l'attira a elle. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'atterrir dans sa poitrine mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre et la serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement, Daryl.

-Je t'aime aussi, Livia.

Elle embrasse le haut de son crane et entreprit de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins et il grogna de plaisir.

A cet instant, il avait oublié le reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. Elle et son odeur de canelle, son air taquin et ses yeux brillants de vie.

Il dépose ses lévres sur sa poitrine en un tendre baiser et finit par s'endormir, au rythme des battements de coeur de sa guerrière.

FIN


End file.
